


A debt Repaid

by Darkinferno



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkinferno/pseuds/Darkinferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Android 18 owes Gohan a life debt for saving her from Cell. Now she wants to pay up. After all, there are things only a woman can teach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Debt Repaid

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OK, I know it has been a while since my last Story but I have been very busy lately writing up the first instalment in an original short story Series I have now posted for sale on amazon. However now that the first book, ‘Sweet Temptations: The Babysitter’ is finally done, I thought I would redo this trilogy to celebrate. I am also commissioning an Image for the third chapter, so all eyes open for that.
> 
> If you’re interested in purchasing ‘Sweet Temptations: The Babysitter’, follow my twitter: @RealDarkInferno
> 
> Or just visit my blog for the details: The Erotic works of DarkInferno (authordarkinferno.blogspot.co.uk)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor am I making any profit from this story.

 

A Debt Repaid

 

 

The grass was sodden, muffling the sounds of Android 18’s three-inch heels as she dropped out of the sky and landed gracefully in the clearing encircling the Son household. It was mid-afternoon but the sky was dark and subdued, the sun blotted out by a foreboding canopy of thick grey clouds, throwing the land in darkness as a heavy sheet of rain fell from the overcast heavens. Her clothes were drenched and she could feel chilling rivulets running down her back and neck, but she was too intent on the task before her to pay the distraction any note as she approached the small domed house.

Heart fluttering excitedly, she raised a beautifully manicured hand and knocked three times on the Son’s front door, being careful as she did not to use too much power and inadvertently blow the timber off its hinges. Then she waited. Yet as the seconds slipped away with no response, she couldn’t help thinking back on how she’d come to be here. It all started that morning…

 

*****************

 

Krillin had gone to work. That perverted old man Roshi, with his equally filthy walking pig Oolong, was taking a trip to the main land to visit a weekend long manga convention and 18 had been left alone on Kami Island, looking after her four year old daughter Marron.

It had been raining all night but at dawn the rain had fallen to a light drizzle before finally stopping just as the pair finished Breakfast. It was still cloudy outside, but a brilliant blaze of sunlight had broken through the overcast to shine upon the isle. Tired of being cooped up inside the tiny dwelling, it hadn’t taken much pleading on Marron’s part to convince her Mother to let her go outside and play on the beach.

Slipping into a dark blue bathing suit, she had lain out in her favourite beach chair, quietly reading a book to herself while her daughter gleefully played in the white capped surf. It was a ponderous read however, and as she listened to the sound of her daughter’s laughter and the rhythmic roar of the waves, her eyes grew heavy. Twice she lost her place and even accidentally reread a sentence four consecutive times before drifting into an uneasy slumber.  

Memories began to dance before her eyes, hazy and half forgotten. A small girl, with sunbeams shining in her golden hair and a daisy chain around her neck, was playing with her darker twin in an open field of buttercups. A tall gangly Teen with sun kissed locks running down to her back and a book bag under her arm, nervously blushing as a boy asked her out for the first time. A cruel old man, with skin like wrinkled parchment and shocks and bushy white hair running his bald crown, laughing hysterically as his machines brutalised a beautiful young woman restrained to a metal slab, naked and so very scared. And then there was the darkness, that terrible awful abyss, where no warmth could penetrate and she could feel cold slimy tentacles all around her, writhing against her, inside her… 

The thought jolted her from her slumber and despite the sun beating down on the tiny isle; she awoke in a cold sweat. Her book had slipped from her grip and was lying in the sand face down in the san, and when she looked for Marron, it was clear the girl had grown bored and gone back inside the Kame house. She was all alone. A shiver of fear ran down her spine and feeling a sudden chill in the air, she sat up in the chair and hugged her knees to her bosom.

_“Why?”_ Robed of its strength and confidence, her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke and she could feel tears burning in the corners of her eyes. For seven years she’d fought so hard to forget those days, but recently every time she closed her eyes she was confronted by a memory of a girl she could no longer name. Dr. Gero had taken it from her back in that cave, when his machines had ripped her humanity to pieces and turned her slowly, agonisingly into the destructive Android 18.

And yet, for all the horrors she’d known she’d endured at the pitiless hands of Dr. Gero, it was darkness of the void that haunted her nightmares. And no matter how hard she tried, she feared she would never forget that moment, the moment Dr Gero’s last insane ploy for her was realised and her life ceased to be hers, the moment she was completely absorbed by the heinous bug, Cell.

Just the thought of the nightmarish super android was enough to make her veins run with ice. Suddenly all the warmth that remained in air was snatched from her, the whisper of the sea breeze sounded cruel and mocking, and she was sure she could feel the muscles of Cell’s tail constricting around her, dragging her deeper and deeper until she was swallowed up. In the end there had been no pain, only an involuntary sleep and the feeling of hollowness as she was drained of everything that remained of her who she had once been. Time had held no meaning and she thought she was doomed to fade away into the nothingness of purgatory, as Seventeen had done before her. But then something happened, and she was saved from the nightmare as an awesome force shock the abyss and propelled her up out of the darkness and into the light.

Born again, she had felt warmth wash over her before the ground surged up to meet her, hard. Her strength was a mere fraction of its former potency and it had taken her all just to seize that first breath. The air had been heavy and foul, thick with the pungent aroma of Sulphur and something else she knew all too well, blood.

Her strength and consciousness slipping away, she fought to open her eyes, praying to gods whose names she couldn’t remember that this wasn’t all just some other cruel twist of fate as her eyelid peeled back. Disorientated, she stared dreamily up at the pale blue sky. It had never seemed so beautiful before, but in that moment it was the most magnificent sight she had ever seen and she struggled to engrave every aspect of it in her memory. Something stirred in the corner of her eye, shattering her harmony and causing a cold fist of fear to close around her heart.   She wanted to take flight, to run, hide, anything over than just lie in the dirt, but the best she could do is pivot ever so slight in the movement’s direction. A young boy stood over her, badly bloodied and dressed in a mass of torn garments, but his hair was glowing and golden.

_Gohan._ At the thought of her saviour, a twinge of warmth touched her checks. She had spent years trying to think of ways to repay Gohan for what he did that day, but the kid was just too damn noble, to good to accept her thanks. Even now, seven years later, he would blush whenever she brought it up, his eyes darting this way and that to avoid meeting her gaze. He was always so nervous around her, so shy… _That’s it!_    

Elated by sudden fiendish inspiration, she sprang out of her favourite beach chair and all but ran back into the house. Pausing barely for a moment to check that Marron was ok, she then sprinted up the stairs, into hers and Krillin’s bedroom and began rummaging through her wardrobe.

 “Aha, found you.” She cried in triumph, holding up an outfit Bulma had bought her for a birthday present a few years ago that she had never tried on. It was a bold, provocative thing that consisted of a vibrant crimson tube top, black mini-skirt, and a biker’s leather jacket.

Laying it out on the bed, she quickly untied her bikini and, forgoing underwear, slipped into the outfit. It was a snug fit, and her jaw almost dropped when she saw her reflection in her vanity mirror. The top barely reached her waist and was so snug she could clearly see her nipples pressing through the cloth, and the skirt was so short, she was sure that when she bent over, her arse would be on full display. It was perfect.

Donning the matching strap-laced high heeled shoes, she quickly called up Capsule Corp to arrange for Bulma’s mother to babysit before calling out for Marron to get ready. Brushing off her daughter’s questions about her attire as they flew to West City, she dropped the cheering infant off with the every chirpy matron before collapsing her Capsule jet and taking flight towards Mount Paozu.

 

******************************

 

Growing impatient, 18 knocked again, the thick timber warm against her chilled knuckles. Soaked to the skin, her golden blond hair was a mass of tangles and had been plastered to her neck and forehead by the downpour. Cursing under her breath as water seeping beneath her jacket to wet the back of her top, she was about to knock for the third, and final, time when the door suddenly swung inward and the bio-android felt her breath catch in her throat as the godly vision of a half-naked Son Gohan, clad only in a set of navy _Gi_ trousers, emerged to greet her.

"Hey 18" He said, blushing nervously at the sight of her before averting his eyes and stepping aside to let her enter the small house. But 18 wasn't paying attention, her eyes feasting on the broad planes of muscle that currently stood in front of her. ‘ _This will be more fun than I thought.’_ She mused, a small predatory smile playing at the corners of her lips as she quickly walked past the demi-Sayain and into the warm foyer of the Son home.

“I'm afraid mum isn't home right now,” Gohan said, an obvious shake in his voice as he closed the door behind her, his eyes looking everywhere but directly at her. An uneasy silence hung between them, perhaps he was hopping she would leave, now that she knew his mother wasn’t around, too bad. “Can I get you something to drink, or a towel?”

“Coffee, _Please…”_ She purred, her smile broadening as the Hybrid’s face turned bright red before watching with evident amusement as he spun on his heel and nearly fled down the hallway to the kitchen. The encounter had quickly confirmed her suspicions; Gohan was despairingly unsure around girls and was in desperate need of some _tuition_. Licking her lips in anticipation, she watched Gohan disappear into the kitchen before shrugging off her jacket and making her way into the living room.

 

****************************

 

_`Well she's here again, Gohan.'_ The hybrid thought, his heart racing in his chest and his hand shaking almost uncontrollably as he poured out a cup of boiling hot water.

From the very first moment he’d set eyes upon Android 18, Gohan had thought her to be the most beautiful creature on the planet. Brought up in the secluded mountain region, with only his mother to influence him, the gorgeous beauty with intense sapphire eyes and sun kissed locks had been a breath taking vision of loveliness. Even when she had been a creature of mass destruction, created to destroy Earth, the sheltered youth had mesmerised by her beauty, and her evil nature had only added to her seductive charm.

Pouring milk into the steaming cup of coffee, Gohan tried to ease the mounting tension in his loins by taking several deep, soothing breaths. However he was finding it difficult to concentrate.  His mind was drifting and he found himself conjuring up visions of the Android as he had seen her in the doorway, wet and dripping and each more sexual than the last; until the familiar sensation of his erection straining against the leg of his _Gi_ broke his meditation.

“Ooh man, this can’t be happening, not now.” He said, embarrassed and ashamed by the sight. If 18 were to see, he doubted he would ever live down the embarrassment. But there was no time to take care of the problem, so instead he tried to conceal his arousal within the folds of loose fabric before picking up the cup.

Muttering silent prayers, he made his way out of the kitchen towards the living room, being careful as he did not to spill a single drop of the dark liquid upon the carpet. The door was already partially open. Kicking it open all the way, he felt his feet turn to lead as he entered the room. 18 was lain across his mother’s leather high-backed armchair, her long creamy legs thrown over one arm while her head rested against the other, emphasising the soft curve of her neck. Suddenly feeling a bit hot under the waistline, he watched transfixed as the Android swept a damp strand of hair from her eyes, before following a crystalline drop roll down her slender throat to vanish beneath her top. Or at least what was meant to be a top. It seemed to be a size too small and rode slightly up her rib cage to expose her smooth toned mid-drift; and sodden as it was, it appeared to have moulded to her cleavage so that her ample breasts were on full display as they strained against the fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination. Gohan felt a slight blush burning his cheeks at the sight.

Feeling the heat of his gaze lingering upon her bosom, 18 couldn't help but smile as she watched Gohan out of the corner of her eye. Sliding her long legs off of the arm of the loveseat, she sat up and watched with a hint of amusement as the Sayain tried to hand her the cup of steaming coffee without starring, but It was clear that his mind was elsewhere as once he’d handed it to her he stumbled drunkenly backward and almost fell back into the cream coloured loveseat besides the chair. Still blushing profusely, Gohan quickly sat in the sofa while trying to avoid eye contact.

For a long moment they sat in silence as the beauty slowly sipped her coffee, watching him from behind the lip of her cup, trying to prolong the teen’s torment for as long as possible.

Tense and breathless, Gohan felt on the verge of breaking as his lust darkened irises openly watched her sup from the teacup, his imagination picturing just how those wonderful crimson lips might look wrapped around the head of his cock. The idea was crazy, but a part of him just couldn’t help himself.

He almost jumped with surprise when, looking up from the dregs of her coffee, 18 seductively flicked back her drying hair before slightly adjusting her position so that he was tempted just that little bit more by the milky flesh of her bosom. Gohan mentally urged himself to look away, but his body wasn't listening and instead just stared across at the stunning creature before of him.

“So Gohan, your mother tells me that you are going to be attending High School next month.” Said 18 as she set her cup down on the pine and glass coffee table, the tone of her voice was casual but her smile was wicked and her eyes, those beautiful, bottomless depths of blue, held a twinkle of seductive promise that sent a rush of warmth down Gohan’s spine. Lost in a daze, he barely registered a word she said.

 “Huh…oh I'm sorry 18; could you say that again please?” He asked after a moment, sifting uneasily in the loveseat and scratching the back of his head, trying to look innocent as his erection began to pulse painfully.

“You’re starting school next month?” 18 repeated, her tone remaining even despite the overwhelming feelings of triumph welling up within her. She could see the effect she was having on the young Sayain and knew things were progressing as she’d expected. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Um Yea…well…I-I thought that it would be good to interact with some people may own age.” he replied, his voice catching in his throat as he once again tried to avoid looking directly at the beauty, his checks now so red he thought they might spontaneously combust at any moment.

“Ohhh…are you sure you're ready for that Gohan?” She asked, her head innocently tipping to the side as she pretended not to notice his nervousness, or the bulge of his arousal nearly tearing through the navy fabric.

 “Well, it’s just; I know that you're no stranger to dangerous situations Gohan. With a mother like Chichi, handling danger should come as almost second nature to you.” She chuckled impishly to emphasis the joke. “But High School is very different, Gohan.” At that 18 gave him a smile that made ever muscle in Gohan's body go tense before slipping her feet free of the heels, rising out of the chair and walking slowly around the coffee table to sit beside him on the loveseat. Placing a surprisingly gentle hand on his thigh, she used her index finger to gently trace a path along his leg and up his muscular abdomen to draw delicate swirls across his torso.

 “I-I-I'm still not sure what you mean 18?” Gohan gasped, his every breath now perfumed with the Android’s alluring scent and he tried to subtly shift to the far end of the Loveseat. Trying to hide her smirk, 18 followed him across the seat before leaning in close enough to corner him against the armrest.

 “Well for starters, there are all those people who believe that that buffoon Hercule Satan killed Cell, so you can't show any of your powers. You'd have to be careful about what you tell people about yourself, I may have been out of the city for a while but I don't think many people have spent time on another planet, or, for that matter, have alien DNA.” She said lightly as her hand very slowly made its way back down his body.

Hanging on her every word, Gohan tried to ignore how good her chilled fingers felt on his heated flesh or the way her _very_ low cut skirt was riding up her thigh, or that her full breasts were pressing against his side through the thin cloth of her top. Everything about her was driving his senses wild with desire and he knew if she didn’t leave soon, very soon, he would probably end up doing something he’d regret later.

Suddenly 18s voice began to fade away. As if awaking from a dream, he looked her dreamily to see that she had an expectant narrow eyed look and he realised with a terrified shock that she was waiting for him to answer. 

 “Umm 18…I…ugh?” He stammered, groping blindly for a response before abandoning the pretence and giving her an apologetic look.

“I said that a cute guy like you would also have to deal with hordes of giggling girls flirting with you left, right and centre. Some might even try and steal a kiss or…” She fell silent as a look of utter terror suddenly spread across Gohan’s handsome features and this time 18 couldn’t help her wide, feline smile. “Why Gohan, don't tell me you’ve never kissed a girl before?”

Going redder than a ripe tomato, he hurriedly looked away to hide his embarrassment, confirming her suspicions. Raising a hand to his chin, she gently turned his head to face hers, their eyes locked together.

 “Aww…don’t be shy Gohan. If you want, I can show you how?” Then she leant forward, silencing his protests by pressing her full crimson lips to his. Alarmed, Gohan instinctively tried to pull away, but he was penned in by the Loveseat and her eager tongue, took advantage of his surprise to invade the heat of his mouth, dancing across the roof of his mouth before entangling with his tongue in a sensual battle.

Gohan didn’t know what to do. His mind was numb, his sense of cognitive reasoning overwhelmed by the feeling of her body moving against him. No, it had to be dream, this couldn’t be real, but it felt so good. Moaning in the back of his throat as her tongue curled around his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her onto his lap, letting her feel the weight of his arousal as he returned the kiss with a furious, unrestrained passion.

Caught up in a raging tempest of sexual desire, they groped and clawed at one another as their mouths battled for control until the need for air forced Gohan to break away, his breathing ragged and laboured. Smirking with triumph, 18 reached down between them, her slender fingers slipping beneath the elastic of his _Gi_ to wrap around the engorged flesh of his manhood, but he was so thick she could barely close her fingers around him.

“So Gohan, are you ready for your lessons?” She asked before experimentally stroking his length from base to head, her thumb applying a light pressure to the sticky tip that made him buck his hips into her hand. Relishing the sensations she was stirring within him, his head fell back and a deep howl of pleasure echoed from his lips as she repeated the action, massaging him with a practised, agonising slowness.

Watching him intently, 18 felt a thrill of pleasure rushing down her spine as she mentally memorised every little detail of the youth’s arousal. Yet it was difficult not to be immediately impressed and, though she had been with her share of lovers in her time, she was quite certain she had never touched anything quite so well endowed. ‘Kami, _he must be at least 10inches!’_

Letting her excitement get the better of her, she bent down to teasingly nip his lower lip before seizing the waistband of his _Gi_ with her free hand and pulling it over his engorged flesh, freeing him to her gaze. Marvelling at the sight of his masculinity, it’s impossibly thick girth pulsating within her grasp while the bullous crown glistened with his nectar; 18 knew she couldn’t wait and began clambering to her feet.

“No!” Gohan gasped, panicking as he felt her weight leaving him and made to drag her back, but moaned in displeasure and instinctively stopped when she suddenly released her grip on his sensitised arousal and forcefully removed his hands from her person. Flashing him a stern look that held him still, she slowly moved off his lap and down onto her knees, placing light butterfly kisses down his broad torso, her teeth gently nipping his stiff nipples. As she moved lower, her hands began tugging at his _Gi_ , dragging the fabric down his legs as she swept her tongue over his rippling abs before dipping in and around his bellybutton, causing him to shiver and moan at the strange sensation. Letting the garment pool around his feet, 18 repositioned both hands on his inner thighs, massaging the warm flesh there in a way that quickly had the youth hissing her name while she dropped down and…

“Aaaooohhhhh” cried Gohan, his eyes widening to the size of saucers and seizing fistfuls of the loveseat as the beauty’s lips closed over the head of his cock, her expert tongue fluttering over the domed tip, teasing him with its softness but sending pulse after pulse of electric passion shooting up his spine. “Ohhh...Kami…yesss….18… more…please…more”

Inwardly grinning at the note of desperation in his voice, 18 took him deeper, her full lips sliding down the silky soft crown, her pearly incisors scrapping over the sensitised ridges while her tongue massaged the susceptible underside. And it felt so good that Gohan could only vocalise his pleasure in a stream of low grunts and animalistic howls.

Yet he was far too large, even for her, and inexperienced to risk deep throating. So when she had taken as much of him in as she dared, she moved her left hand up and began massaging the exposed skin around the base while she bobbed her head up and down, gradually picking up speed with each stroke.

“Kami, 18…don’t stop…don’t stop…” Grunted Gohan, his voice deep and chocked with pleasure as he felt the combined pleasures of her mouth and fingers. Contrary to popular belief, Gohan wasn’t completely innocent, he’d masturbated on and off over the years, but the nervous fondling and awkward strokes had done nothing to prepared him for the pleasures 18 was conjuring inside of him. Fearful of hurting her, it was taking all of his willpower to control the impulse to buck his hips but he was so close now, the urge was almost overwhelming.

Sensing his restraint through the mounting tension in his thighs, 18 decided to take things up a notch and drawing back until just the bulbous crown remained between her lips, she hummed a low, rumbling _Mmmmm…_

 “OH FUCK!” The curse of delight left his lips in a startled cry as he felt her moan vibrating along his manhood and up his spine, forcing him over the edge; his molten seed exploding from his thick length and into her mouth as wave after wave over took the youth in a furious tsunami of sensation. Relishing the savoury taste of his essence, 18 swallowed every drop greedily until at last the flow ceased and Gohan collapsed into the loveseat, panting heavily and trembling with minor aftershocks.

Licking her lips clean and enjoying the lingering taste of his cum that still lingered on her tongue, 18 rose up from between his knees and smiled slyly at the slightly dazed teen beneath her. It had been necessary, and more than a little fun, for her to ensure he released some of that pent up excitement, or else there was a chance this would all end to quickly, as was often the case with most first timers. However, now that she had relieved him of that embarrassing eventuality, it was time for his real lessons to begin.

And it didn't take long for the animalistic passion that filled him to resurface, his manhood surging back to life as Gohan looked up at her, his dark irises cloudy with lust and drinking in the sight of her standing over him. Her heart fluttering, she met his gaze with equal hunger as she reached down and dragged the tube top up over her head, revealing her bountiful cleavage to hybrid’s ravenous gaze at a provocatively slow pace before carelessly discarding the garment to the floor.

Gohan's eyes immediately fixed on her bouncing orbs. Despite her parental status, 18's breasts were large, full and firm; their only flaw being the paler patches of skin that streaked their middle, marking where she had recently worn a bikini while lounging in the sun; however the milky complexion only accentuated her stiff rosy nipples. Utterly captivated by the sight, he hardly noticed her sitting on his upper abdomen, his hard erection nestling between the smooth mounds of her arse.

A slim but powerful forefinger and gently tilted his head up so that he was looking up into the android’s pale blue eyes. Her head dipped down and they met in a hungry kiss, her full lips moving sensually against his as her soft golden hair tickle his cheeks and their tongues battling, but then the kiss was done and he could feel her hot breath washing over his ear.

“Now Gohan, for your first lesson, I want you to suck on my tits.” She whispered in a sultry tone before nipping the lobe of his ear. His breath hitching, Gohan quickly nodded in understanding, his hands roughly seizing her inviting hips and pulling her against him, her long legs wrapping around his waist in answer. Coiling a strong arm, roped with muscle, around her narrow waist to hold her steady, he trailed the other up her flat stomach to cup the weight of her left breast in his palm. 18 let out a gasp of surprise as she felt his rough fingertips clumsily brushing over her nipple as he kneaded the soft flesh. His inexperience was clear, but his vigour aptly made up for it and she shuddered with pleasure when his head came down to place feather light kisses down the slender flesh of her sun kissed neck, along her collar bone, and onto the top of her right breast.

Though she was trying to remain composed, 18 couldn't help but enjoy being the object of the youth’s affections. She’d expected the same overzealous fumbling and mauling she could remember from her own first time, but instead he showed surprising aptitude and once she was finished with him, she was sure he’d be more than ready to ravish any girl that took his fancy. But would they be enough for him?

“Mmm…that’s it…not too rough…girls love having their breasts teased…so…don’t…don’t just play with the nipple, experimenohhh” She panted as his thumb caressed her hardened bud while his mouth trailed light kisses around her breast before trailing a long lick up from beneath her breast to her nipple. He lapped and swirled around the pebble, causing another gasp to escape 18’s lips before her head fell back and her back arched in sheer delight as the warmth of his mouth finally descended upon her breast; his lips suckling and kissing her sensitive skin while his teeth gently nipped the rosy bud. Her hands grabbed his head, her slender fingers running through clumps of his ebony hair and tugging him harder against her breast.

He had a sinfully wicked mouth, but now it was time to move on and with a low moan of approval, 18 quickly regained her composure and pushed Gohan's hands and lips off of her body. She was panting slightly from his talented attentions, but her path was clear and she was focused on her next step. Meeting the youth’s confused gaze, she bent forward and gave him a surprisingly sweet kiss.

“Very good Gohan, but it's time for the most important part.” Biting her lower lip, she hiked her skirt up before placing both hands on his bulging muscular torso to steady her as she lifted her hips, poising herself over his stiff arousal. “Make sure you’re well lubricated.” She instructed, her voice hitching slightly as she rocked her hips, letting his tip slide between her slick folds, moistening the already glossy crown before sliding all the way down onto his thick shaft. A deep guttural moan escaped Gohan at the feeling of being inside her and 18 could only utter a strangled sort of wail as she threw her head back, eyes wide and mouth agape in sheer rapturous pleasure as she his felt his titanic length filling tight passage. He felt so big, maybe even twice the size of Krillin, and he was stretching her so much that it would have hurt if it hadn’t felt so fucking good. “Go-go slow…at firstttohhh Kami… let her body ad-adjust to your size…so big…then work, work up from there…”

She held herself still for a moment; trying to adjust to his size while enjoying the feeling of fullness, before slowly raising her hips until just his tip remained within her and then plummeting back down, causing them both to moan with renewed pleasure. Getting the idea, Gohan's grip shifted down to the firm globes of her arse, aiding her motions as he started to rock his hips, thrusting up to meet her as she moved down on him; causing 18 to inhale a sudden ragged breath.

Their movements quickly became synchronized; when she would lift her hips, he drew back before thrusting into her slippery sheath as she brought herself down, impaling to his hilt. Growing confident, Gohan began to pick up the pace and a course song of wolfish growls passed his lips while 18's moans became high pitched as she felt him thrusting deeper inside her, each jolting plunge bringing her closer and closer to a mind blowing climax.

"Ahhh…oh Kami…more..." she demanded, and then almost screamed with ecstasy as a low grumble rumbled through him in answer and his pace quickened. Feeling secure in his grasp, her hands moved up from his shoulders to seize and fondle her bouncing breasts, roughly massaging the soft flesh while rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. If she hadn’t known his mother, 18 would have been sure that this wasn't Gohan’s first time; he was just so good. If she survived this little lesson, how was she ever going to be satisfied with Krillin again? “Oohhh-yea…harder…fuck me harder!”

“So-so tight…” Gohan growled, his hips snapping in deep, powerful strokes while his grip tightened on the Android’s full arse, leaving small half-moon marks as he rocked her in time with his motions. It felt so good inside her; so hot and tight, he could feel her fleshy walls rippling around his shaft, moulding to his every entry, clenching tight in her pleasure and trying to draw him in as he withdrew. Kami, sex was incredible; he couldn’t get enough, nothing would ever be enough.

“Oohhhyesss…Gohan…right there, don’t stop, don’t stop! You're…you’re going to make me cum!” she panted out. The air was thick with the musky scent of sex and the wet slap of flesh meeting flesh as the youth drove into her with such force what she was made to bounce; his pace quickening into a furious roller-coaster of deep thrusts that hit her sweet spot every time. She was so close; she could feel the pleasure building up thick and molten within her, about to spill its banks and drown her in ecstasy. “Ohhh harder…Yes… _YESSS_!” His next hard jab was all it took to push her over the edge and she cried out in rapture as her inner walls spasm around Gohan's driving cock and titanic aftershocks pitching her into a world of sensory delight as she collapsed against him, exhausted.

Resting her head on his shoulder, dragging in burning breaths, she felt Gohan’s motions come to an abrupt stop before his powerful hands hoisted her up and then gently laid her down upon something soft. Stirring as he withdrew from the heat of her channel, she blinked through a sudden feeling of weightlessness only to see Gohan leaning over her, his eyes almost black with lust and a broad toothy grin turning at his lips.

“You didn’t really think it would be that easy, did you?” His voice was gruff, more animal than man, tying a knot of fear in her belly. A cold knot of fear seized her heart and she tried to rise, to run, but she was still dazed and her hand slipped mid motion to send her tumbling back to the ground, accidentally twisting mid-fall to leave her butt presented. Determined to escape however, she began to shuffle, but before she had taken so much as half a step, there was a bark of laughter and two strong hands seized her upraised hips and yanked her back.

Lining himself up for penetration, Gohan felt a sharp bolt of agony shoot up the length of his, now quite red, erection and decided he had enough waiting. With a coarse growl, he rammed back into her warmth from behind, causing the beauty to shriek with delight, and agony. This way he could force himself a little deeper and the additional tightness of the position tore an involuntary grunt of pleasure from him as he quickly rekindled his prior passion, fucking her with hard, fluid strokes that had 18 rocking and grinding against him in no time at all.

“AHHHH!” Despite the pain, she shrieked with delight as she moved to meet him, her body tightening all-the-more around his swollen arousal as he quickly propelled her towards another release. And she knew she was becoming addicted.

This feeling, it went beyond sex, beyond fucking. Gohan filled her like nothing she could have ever imagined, she could feel every minimal movement of his cock against her plush walls, his motions were dominating but also considerate; he was claiming her but at the same time worshiping her.  In one day, he had unwrapped all the self-control and discipline she had amassed from a lifetime of torment.

Gohan held nothing back; grunting with pleasure as he felt the familiar pressure mounting down at the base of his spine, relishing the sounds of her pleasure maddened mewing. Driven by primal knowledge, his right hand slid off her hips and up the flat straight of her stomach to grasp her bosom, roughly kneading the soft flesh and pinching her sensitive nipple as his pelvis slapped against her succulent rump. The sensation was incredible; she was hot, tight and slick with longing, drawing him in so deep they both forgot the world around them lost themselves in an intense, lustful storm.

“Ooohh Kami…so…so deep…so good, Harder…fuck me harder…yes, yes, yes, YES!” cried 18, her nerves alight with white-hot fire. Gohan's eyes fell shut as he felt himself finally nearing his limit and when he plunged one more time, the force of it was enough to send her crashing over her peak and she came in a tide of hot fluid that coated his pulsating cock. The heat of her release, as well as the feeling of her inner walls convulsing and tightening around his thick member in such erratic spasms, drew an almighty howl from the youth as he pulled out, flipped her over so that she was lying on her back before letting forth an explosion of sticky cum that splattered across her gorgeous body.

Exhausted and gasping, 18 relaxed back into a pool of post-orgasmic bliss as tiny aftershocks coursed along her nerve system. The urge to curl into a ball and take a nap was almost overpowering and all she wanted to do was recline back and take a well-deserved break; she had time, if they followed their usual schedule Chichi and Gohan’s younger Brother Goten wouldn't be home for hours. However the gruff sound of a throat clearing shattered her slumber. Her heart suddenly leaping to her throat, she slowly looked up to see Gohan standing over her, his hard dick fully erect despite his release moments before. It was plain she wouldn’t be getting any rest just yet.

 

****************************

 

By 9PM the rains had moved on and the dark clouds were beginning to disperse, revealing a sky dyed by splashes of orange, pink and purple as the heavy sun sunk behind the silhouette of Mount Paozu. Stirring as a few stray rays of golden light fell on her eyes, 18 was abruptly wrenched violently from her deep slumber groggily sat up, finding herself in a bedroom not her own. The sound of gentle snoring caused her to glance down at the sleeping figure lying beside her on the large double bed, causing the memories of the past hours to come flooding back to her. Registering the satisfying soreness between her thighs, a smile spread across her lips and she bent down to place a chaste kiss on the Gohan’s brow before rising from the tangled sheets.

Utterly naked and with her legs wobbling dangerously, she left the bedroom and moved down to the house’s lower level and began collecting her clothes. Once dressed, she gathered up Gohan’s _Gi_ and took it into his and Goten’s room. Laying it out over one of the two cot beds, she reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a sealed envelope. Placing it on the trousers, she then moved over to the small window above a study desk, through it open, and took flight into the darkening sky.

 

To be continued…


	2. A Debt Repaid, Plus Interest

AN: Well here it is the folks, the finished, rewritten edition of my A Debt Repaid series, sorry about the wait but I was hoping to publish this with the picture I have commissioned to go along with it, however I’m afraid I couldn’t wait any longer. Never fear, the Pic will be posted on my blog when finished: www(dot)authordarkinferno(dot)blogspot(dot)co(dot)uk  
Happy reading.

 

A Debt Repaid Plus Interest

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z and am making no profit from this work.

 

It had been exactly one year to the day since the events at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, when the Z-fighters faced off against the wizard Babidi, and destroyed his evil monster, Kid Buu. To celebrate the anniversary of their victory, Bulma was hosting one of her famous parties.  
It was an event of special magnificence and the heiress, having spent the previous months planning it, had spared no expense in its preparation. For days beforehand, all of Capsule Corp had been set to preparing the great domed house for the festivities, even erecting a makeshift stage in the heart of the garden on which the entertainments would perform. A latticed web of fairy lights twinkled merely seven metres overhead. A master gardener had transformed the tall shapeless rosebushes into a menagerie. Moreover, fifty of the world’s finest caterers, as well as a small army of waiters and other supporting staff, were hurrying this way and that; trying to keep up with the insatiable appetite of two Sayain Families.  
Gohan sat alone at his table, deep in thought and nursing a glass of champagne, only half listening to the band play on stage while watching the flurry of colour as the guests mingled around the Brief's rose garden. Searching through the sea of familiar faces, his keen eyes took note of their cheery expressions and felt a surge of relief. It had been a long time since they had all been this happy. Even Vegeta appeared to be having difficulty hiding his smirk as he and his rival engaged in a furious eating contest. Watching the duo for a moment, Gohan couldn’t resist grinning as he watched Goku nearly swallow a boar whole. It felt good to have his Dad back, and it was even better to know, for once, he intended on keeping it that way for a while.  
Abandoning the spectacle to continue his search, he felt a genuine smile play across his lips as he finally glimpsed Videl amongst the group, a refilled glass of orange juice in hand and avidly swapping pleasantries with his mother.  
‘Kami, she's gorgeous…’ he thought dreamily, unable to resist giving her the once-over. She had made a special effort for this evening and had come clad in an elegant gown of sky-blue silk that flowed down to knees and clung to her alluring hourglass figure, its deep V-neckline accentuating the swells of her bosom. Once upon a time, the very idea of Videl wearing such a thing would have made the Sayain laugh, but in the time they had been dating, Videl had grown more confident of her femininity and had tried to dress as, well, a girl. Though she still favoured her oversized tops, jeans and closefitting shirts had become regular recreation garments, as well as a few skirts and dresses that had accidentally found their way into her wardrobe.  
As if she could sense his gaze, Videl glanced in his direction and Gohan felt a blush touch his checks as he realised he’d been caught staring. Smiling playfully, she quickly ended her conversation with the older woman, saying something that made them both giggle heartily before turning and making her way through the crowd towards him, exchanging quick words with anyone who addressed her specifically.  
‘Mmm…that shirt was made for him.’ Videl mused, her lips pursing with delight as her eyes drank in the vision of her boyfriend. Though this was not the first time she had seen him dressed in a suit, it always seemed odd to see him without his preferred navy GI or the baggy garments he wore to hide his bulging muscles. Indeed, she’d expected him to feel ill at ease in the black tailored Italian suit and its matching crimson shirt, but he wore it as easily as a second skin and Videl thought he appeared to be a modern day Adonis. Yet, she also longed to remove it from his person, and she inwardly hoped to have the festivities done quickly, so that they might have a chance to celebrate in their own fashion.  
Their eyes met as she placed her glass upon the table, and Videl felt her breathe catch in her throat. His lips moved, but she heard no words over the fluttering of her heart “huh…pardon?”  
“I said you look beautiful tonight.” Gohan repeated, his smile faltering. It wasn't like Videl to miss hear him, quite the reverse in fact.  
A sudden blush burning her cheeks, she tore her gaze from his and moved into the vacant seat opposite Gohan’s, sipping purposefully at her orange juice to hide her embarrassment. Even so, she could feel the heat of his eyes upon her flesh, watching her, scrutinising her. Did he know she was hiding something? Perhaps, that brilliant mind of his was guessing her secret, ferreting out the truth. A knot of fear tensed in her stomach and her eyes shifted towards the crystal in her grasp, the fruity beverage within already half emptied.  
Swallowing her nervousness, she drained the glass with one last swig and placed it back down on the table before turning to face him, hiding her fears behind a playful smile.  
“So are you going to dance with me or what?” she said, not really asking, before rising up from her seat once again. Yet now it was Gohan’s turn to look away, suddenly as white as a sheep, with an expression of pure terror on his handsome face. "What`s wrong Gohan?" she asked, her tone softening as if she were talking to a frightened child.  
Turning to face her, he tried to imitate his father’s infamous grin while scratching the back of his head but he couldn’t meet her gaze. "Well, you see...Videl…Umm…well I don't...actually know how to...you see I’ve never had to…um dance...maybe...you should…" He looked so cute, Videl couldn’t help giggling.  
"Why Gohan, surly you know how to dance?"  
Turning bright red, he looked down at his feet in shame, meekly whispering “No.”  
"Aaahh…Gohan, don’t worry, it's not all that hard, come on; I'll show you." she soothed, curling a finger through his spiky hair before taking his arm and dragging him out of his chair, through the crowd and across the Garden towards the improvised dance floor. “Just follow my lead and don’t step on my feet...” However, before they could even set a foot upon the platform, a very large amount of banging and crashing from within the Capsule Corp facility murdered the serene ambiance.  
Whirling around, they had just enough time to witness a mass of golden fur exploding out of the kitchen and rushing by them with Goten and Trunks hot on its tail. Unfortunately, it wasn't just Gohan and Videl in its path and an elderly waiter, who had been walking close by and carrying a tray of appetisers, leapt out of his skin as the beast raced past. The tray went tumbling, turning end over end and spilling its contents into the air.  
With only a moment to react Gohan’s battle honed reflexes kicked in and he spun Videl around, throwing himself in front of her as the foodstuffs splattered across his head and Armoni dressed torso.  
The clatter of the tray hitting the ground filled the night, drowning out the music and causing all of the Z-fighters, or at least those who were not already watching, to turn and stare at the splattered youth. Too embarrassed to speak and blinking as various condiments dripped into his eyes, Gohan raised a hand to wipe away a trail of mustard running down his neck before turning to Videl. She had escaped unstained, but all thoughts of dancing had vanished from her mind and it was plain she was fighting hard against the laugher now trying to burst free as she looked him up and down.  
Deciding he would rather leave before his mother set eyes on the state of his new suit; Gohan did an about-turn and quickly made for one of the open side-doors back into Capsule Corp with Videl hot on his heels.  
“Hey! Gohan, wait up, are you ok?” Videl panted, struggling to keep up with his strides while still fighting the urge to laugh as he almost dashed up three flights of straight stairs towards the building’s guest quarters.  
“Well, considering that I look like a side order for a plate of nachos; I'm fine.” Gohan replied bitterly before entering onto a dully-lit corridor on the house’s 45th floor, following it around five winding turns before finally coming to a stop outside the door of his own personal overnight room.  
“Well if it's any consolation, you’re look like a very delicious side order.” Videl teased, playfully reaching out and scooping up a thick drop creamy sauce with her finger before bringing it up to her lips, her tongue sneaking out to lick the digit clean. It tasted savoury, but the spice of herbs and his masculine flavour made her moan with sheer delight before leaning forward and kissing him full on the lips. He responded immediately and, for a moment, their embrace was slow and sweet; but then built into a furious tempest as their tongues thrust and danced within each other's mouths at an almost violent pace.  
Feeling his arousal burn to life, Gohan was forced to break the kiss before it could develop into something more. “N-not yet, my love.” he panted while gently pushing Videl back, trying not to cower beneath her scornful look. “I need to have a wash before mum sees me. We’ll finish this later, I promise.”  
Yet Videl wouldn’t be denied so easily and she leant forward, close enough for him to feel the heat of her breath as she whispered huskily “But if you let me in, I’ll wash your back.”  
Unbeknownst to the couple, predatory eyes were watching from the shadows.

*****************

The ensuite bathroom of Gohan's guest room was much fancier than the one back at his parent's house. It was bigger and had pale white marble walls and floor, the fixtures and fittings were inlaid with ivory, and even the sink was a basin of crystalline rock. However, blind to its splendour he carelessly stripped out of his ruined suit and dropped them into the wicker-washing basket. Completely naked, he entered the walk-in-shower and pulled the door shut behind him.  
Turning the hot water tap to its fullest, a steaming spray burst from the showerhead and pelted his flesh. Moaning in the back of his throat, he rolled his head back to let the scalding tempest to roll down his body before straitening and muttering a low chuckle as he watched the water run over his body; carrying with it a brown tide of sauces that pooled around the drain between his feet. Slowly, his eyes moved back up to his semi-erect manhood. It had taken all if his willpower not to accept Videl’s offer, and more than a little persuading to convince her to go back down to the party, but he knew it was for the better. His mother had eyes like a hawk, if she were to notice they were both absent there would be hell to pay. He would need to make this quick…  
Click  
Gohan's eyes widened at the sound of the shower door opening, a sudden gust of chilly air wafting against his heated flesh. Guessing Videl had decided to pursue her case, he almost leapt out of his flesh when an all too familiar voice said, “Feeling a little dirty Gohan?”  
Spinning round in panic, Gohan found himself standing face to face with a very naked Android 18. "18! What…What are you doing? You can’t be here."  
Her cool sapphire eyes twinkling with mischief, she silenced him by placing a finger to his lips before saying, “I saw what happened to you downstairs and decided I could do with a wash myself.”  
“Ah-ha...very funny, ha-ha” he said nervously, trying to sound amused while subconsciously backing away as she took a step forward, until his back pressed against the cold marble tiles. His heart was hammering so loudly he was amazed it wasn’t echoing off the walls, yet his eyes couldn’t resist shifting down, taking in the full splendour of the beauty. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, and his rising phallus certainly seemed to agree. “Now, what are you really doing here?”  
Still smiling that predatory smile as she stepped beneath the pelting spray, 18 leaned forward and trapped him there by pressing her hands against the tiles on either side his head. The deluge flattened her blond locks to her forehead and steamy rivulets ran down the valley between her breasts. “Do you remember that letter I left on your bed last year?”  
“Last year-ohhhhh” his voiced hitched with confusion before his eyes suddenly grew wide with understanding. It might have been short but that note had burned a place in his memory as vivid as the moment he first turned into a super Sayain and his eyes all but glazed over as his recalled the hand-written memorandum.

*****************

Dear Gohan  
I had a great time today. If you want, I would love to have a recap of this lesson sometime. Perhaps if you meet someone you like out there in the city, we can educate her together.  
Love 18  
XXX

*****************

The memory stained his cheeks with a deep blush and coming slowly back to reality, Gohan found himself looking into the android’s darkening orbs as she whispered, “You and that girl Videl seem to be getting close...”  
“18, I don't know if this is…”  
“In fact, you two seemed very close out in that hallway, and also during the world Tournament last year. You two disappeared before her match against that oversized Gorilla, and when I was taking Marron to get some ice cream I glimpsed the two of you going at it like minks. I almost couldn’t believe it; the daughter of the great Hercule Satan, moaning like a whore as she was bent over and fucked against a tree by a masked stranger, out in the open where anyone could have seen. Ohhh…imagine if the paparazzi had seen,” she commented slyly, ignoring his panicky antics.  
Gohan tried to object, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out for the beauty seized the moment and lunged forward, capturing his lips in a kiss far more searing than the one he had shared with Videl just moments before. Her silky tongue swept across his teeth and danced across the roof of his mouth before meeting his and despite himself, the youth responded in kind, his mouth moving against hers in a wanton tempest. They came together beneath the showerhead, the water running down their naked bodies in streams of crystal, the heat of them chilly in comparison to that of their embrace.  
Need and lust burned through his veins as he pulled her to him, his powerful hands gliding down her womanly curves before seizing the globes of her buttocks and crushing her against his broad frame so she could feel his ragging desire as their tongues danced. She moaned against him, craving more as she felt the water cascading down their bodies, her arms coiling around his neck and slender fingers tangling in his hair. Twisting and turning under the spray, they battled for dominance until something snapped within Gohan that banished any thought of Videl and unleashed a wash of burning lust far beyond his control. His primitive Sayain side was taking over.  
“Ughhh-you’re getting me so hot…mmm harder” she moaned, breaking the kiss and tossing her head back as she enjoyed the roughness of his hands pawing her arse. Taking the opportunity, Gohan dipped his head down and began to suckle the sweet spot at crook of her neck. Unwilling to be outdone however, she slid a hand from around his neck and traced her fingers lightly down his bulging torso and rippling abs before wrapping her fingers around his engorged arousal. His sensitised flesh jerking beneath her touch, she ringed his shaft with her thumb and forefinger just beneath his corona, barely able to close the gap due to his impressive girth but stretching his foreskin taut as she twisted her wrist in rhythmic half-circles, massaging the bulbous head with the soft skin of her palm.  
“Ohhhh 18…” Gohan moaned against her skin, relishing the feeling of her skilled touch on his aching organ, his voice deep and guttural as a prelude to the bestial energy gathering within him.  
“Mmmm…you’re so hard. Do you like that big boy?” she purred before gently corkscrewing her hand down his thick length, her tight grip massaging him all the way down to the base before drawing back.  
“Ohhhhhh!” The sound tore from the Sayain’s lips as his head snapped back, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as her touch enfolded the bulbous head of his cock. “Kami I need to fuck you.”  
“Fuck me?” she asked, playfully biting her lower lip, “but what about Videl?”  
Growling in the pit of his throat, Gohan suddenly pivoted, pinning her against the wall of shower with enough force to make the ceramic crack while one of his slid down from her narrow waist the junction between her thighs. Surprised by his roughness, 18 almost shrieked with delight, her back arching off the ruined tiles as he massaged the swollen folds of her labia between two of his fingers before simultaneously rubbing her clit with the rough pad of his thumb.  
“Does that answer your question?” Gohan asked, his lip curling to display a toothy grin that made the heat between her legs burn with wanton passion.  
Not bothering to answer, she caught his lips in another hot kiss, her tongue mirroring the motions of his fingers as they continued to pleasure her. Yet the lack of actual penetration had her hanging on a knife-edge and she couldn’t resist tightening her grip on his engorged arousal, enjoying the feel of his hard shaft pulsing in her grasp. She gave him a practically firm stroke, only to feel his knees almost buckling against her. Seeing her chance, she used a perfect twist of her hips to pitch them around before breaking the feverish kiss and sinking to her knees between his legs.  
Watching her with glassy gaze, Gohan wanted to howl with pleasure when he felt her lips on the tip of his cock. His eyes, dark and fogged with lust, drinking in the vision of the golden haired beauty on her knees before him, her swollen lips kissing the sensible skin until he feared it might burst beneath her attentions. Keeping an ironclad grip on his base, she then parted her lips to let her tongue come into play, flicking so lightly over his tip, his hips rolled on their own accord, tying to gain more of the sensations she was creating and he couldn't stop himself from groaning out; “Oh Kami 18… more…more…”.  
Smiling inwardly, 18 quickly brushed a damp strand of her hair aside before catching his gaze as she blew a light breath across his pulsing organ before dipping down and taking him between her lips. Disregarding teasing licks and playful touches, she set upon with purpose and in one smooth motion, took him as deep as she could within her damp cavity, allowing her teeth to scrape along the length of him as she did.  
Delighting in the moist heat of her mouth, Gohan's head rolled back and his mouth hung open in great gasps of pleasure as he felt her lips sliding half way down his shaft before retracting back up to his crown. She repeated the motion again, and again; each time her pace grew until her head was a bobbing upon his shaft and he couldn’t resist lacing his fingers though the sodden strands of her golden mane. Then she began to suck, and it was almost more than he could stand.  
“Ugh, kami it’s so good…yesss, more…” he grunted out. Kami, he had almost forgotten how good she was. Though Videl had tried, she lacked 18’s confidence and the sheer size of his endowment unnerved her while the android seemed to take it all in her stride.  
“Mmm…Gohan, your dick is so big and hard. I love it…” moaned 18, her pale blue eyes flashing him sultry looks as she sensually sucked and slurped, her devious mouth moulding perfectly to his phallus. Her free hand came up to play with his heavy testicles, making him buck in surprise. His mounting sensitivity told her he was close and she doubled her attentions, eager to taste the fruits of her labour.  
Gohan felt the pressure mounting in the base of his spine, his release drawing near, yet the animal inside him yearned for more. Growling in the pit of his throat, he gave the beauty’s hair a sharp tug that all but dragged her off his pulsing arousal and to her feet. She flashed him a warning look, but before she could comment, he spun her about and pressed her against the fogged screen. After the heat of the shower, the glass was like a pane of ice against her skin and she hissed with surprise as he stepped in behind her and prepared for penetration. When she felt the roughness of his hands on her rump, the beauty glanced back but the look of passion shinning in his dark orbs stilled any complaint she might have and he traced the tip of his cock along her folds before thrusting hard and fast, embedding himself inside her to the hilt.  
“Ooohhh…sssso…big…” moaned 18, her body arching against the glass in rapturous applaud, and eyes widening to the size of saucers as she felt his imposing girth filling her to the brim, stretching her as only he could.  
“Ughhh…so tight…ohhh yea…now prepare, Android, to feel the ultimate power of a Sayain.” Grinning wolfishly, he tightened his hold on her rump before drawing back until he was almost completely withdrawn, only to lunge forward hard enough to make the screen rattle, impaling her fully.  
“Oohhhh…give it to me…come on….I want it…I want it!” she panted in a lustful tone, grinding wantonly against him as he repeated the motion, literally pounding her against the fogged glass as his hips began to snap in long deep strokes.  
Relishing the exquisite tightness of her channel, Gohan held nothing back and quickly established a hard, fast rhythm that had him slamming into her with wild abandon. He could feel her inner-walls clenching around his length and the sensation drew a guttural growl from him each time he plunged into her depths, the wet smack of his pelvis slapping against her shapely buttocks echoing around the cubicle.  
“Ahh…take me…ohhh…mmm-take me!” moaned 18, her beautifully manicured nails almost clawing at the glass as his primal pace slammed her repeatedly against the barrier; causing it to rattle in its framing and her sensitive nipples to drag across the deceivingly rough surface. Yet it was not nearly as cold as it had been a minute ago, and she could feel a heat gathering in her centre that had nothing to do with the spray still splashing her midriff. Kami he was good! “Ohhh-yesss…it’s so good…you’re doing-oh-my-god…doing so much better than last time…ugh-yesss…I love it…I love it!”  
“Videl…ughh…Videl gives me plenty of practise.” he grunted, his breath catching at the mention of his girlfriend and his eyes flashed with a hint of teal as the sudden mental picture of her in 18’s place almost pushed him over the edge. Feeling the familiar pressure gathering in the base of his spine, he knew he was almost done and slipped one hand around her waist, underneath her straining belly to cup her gyrating mound.  
Unprepared for the sudden stimulation, 18’s lips parted in a silent scream as callus roughened fingers sought out her clitoris, squeezing the slickened bud in such a way that she thought she might explode as mini-shocks of pleasure rippled through her nerve system. Her knees began to tremble and her body shook to his powerful rhythm as a fire ignited within the deepest part of her being, feeding on her pleasure and spreading outward with his every thrust until the inferno had swallowed her entirely; and all she could do was scream though no words came out.  
Feeling her walls quaking around his engorged shaft, Gohan didn’t resist and embraced his prolonged release as her body convulsed against him. With one last Herculean effort, he plunged into her depths, his back arching and a booming howl echoing from his lips as he felt the Android's muscles tightening around his swelling organ before his seed erupted inside her.  
Breathing hard and trembling despite the heat of the spray beating down upon them, they clung together until the shocks of their respective orgasms had passed before staggering apart. His desire stated, if only for the moment, Gohan turned and quickly shut the water off before amusedly taking in the state of the shower. The white marble walls had crumpled and cracked beneath their forceful endeavours and there were scratches clearly etched into the glass. There would be some interesting questions in the morning…  
“So what's your plan?”

****************

Freshly dried and dressed in his spare suit, Gohan could barely keep the satisfied smirk from his lips as he made his way down the last of Capsule Corp’s many stairwells, through the open glass doors and out into the rose garden towards the party. Tugging gently at his already unbuttoned colour, he did his best to look normal as he weaved a path through yet more waiters towards the festivities, pausing only to hear the heartfelt apologies of the old man who had inadvertently dressed him in side orders.  
Yet his smile faded as he approached the mass of people. The mood had changed; the band had ceased playing and there was a frosty note of fear in the air that could only foretell of one thing, something that could strike down even the strongest of Saiyan warrior.  
The all-consuming rage of Son Chichi!  
Silently praying that whatever had caused his dear sweet mother to get angry had nothing to do with him, Gohan pushed on. Yet with every step, his shoes felt heavier and he was sure he could feel a cold sweat trickling down his brow as he edged between a dumbstruck Yamcha and a wide three-eyed Tien. He could defiantly discern a woman’s shouting, the familiar tone sent a shiver of fear down his spine  
Moving silently through the tightly packed mass, he did his best not to draw attention to himself. Keeping at least two people between him and the source of the commotion, his eyes flickered over the heads of the Z-fighters until he finally spotted Videl standing idle, leaning against a bust of Dr Briefs at the edge of the crowd besides a blooming rosebush. Now all he had to do now was get her away from here, and up to the privacy of his bedroom. How hard could that be?  
Using his incredible speed to cross the breadth separating them in less than a heartbeat, he crept upon the girl from behind before wrapping his arms around her narrow waist, his teeth descending to nibble the curve of her neck.  
“Gohan!” Videl squeaked, almost jumping out of her skin as she felt his lips upon her person, too lost in her own thoughts to notice his approach, and moaning lowly as he worked his magic upon her. “Mmm-no, stop, someone might see.”  
“Hmmm…when has that ever stopped us?” he growled, his voice low and huskily with desire as he surrendered to the moment, causing her to shiver as his sharp canines nibbled her tendons. Slowly, his hands moved lower, her knees all but turning to jelly under his touch.  
“Yes-mmm-but this isn't like before...”she ushered hotly; very much aware that there was barely a hair's distance between her and the encircling crowd. Although it was true that this wasn't the first time they had risked a little bit of public intimacy, never before had they been so surrounded. One stray glance and the game would be at an end.  
“Well then...” he began, before moving his lips down to where her neck met the shoulder, causing her to gasp as he flicked his tongue over her collarbone. “Why don't we move this upsta…”  
“GOHAN!”  
Stilled, Gohan felt his blood run cold with terror as an all-too familiar voice hollered his name. Releasing an equally startled Videl, he slowly turned to find his Mother standing behind them with her hands on her hips, dressed in a traditional Kimono of vibrant purple silk, and giving him such a furious look that he almost prayed Cell and Kid Buu would come back to life. He would rather fight a thousand battles against the diabolical duo, than endure the terror to come.  
“Um...Hi mum...” Gohan stuttered, turning a bright shade of crimson as he realised almost all of the Z-warriors now had their gaze fixed on them. Vegeta was smirking, Bulma looked torn between laughter and tears while Hercule seemed about ready explode inadmissible fury.  
Chichi was plainly unamused by her son’s antics. “Young man,” she began, her voice holding a note of warning that by itself was enough to make the youth tremble. “Just what do you think you are doing?”  
“Well...um...you...see I...” he stuttered, suddenly a loss for words. “I thought...that I could...well...um...convince Videl to...um...”  
“Oh Kami Gohan!” she exclaimed, quickly catching her eldest son's meaning. “I swear you are worse than your father sometimes, couldn't you at least wait until the party was over before trying to maul the poor girl?”  
At this, the couple turned as red as a pair of ripe tomatoes but they were saved from further embarrassment by the cheerful voice of Son Goku calling out victoriously “Chichi! We've finally caught them!”  
Gohan had never been so pleased to see his father. Seeming to forget her firstborn, if only for the moment, Chichi whirled around in fresh fury and following her gaze, Gohan had to resist the urge to laugh. Despite their years of opposition, both Piccolo and Goku were again united in struggle, one far more terrible than they had ever imagined, keeping a grasp upon two frantic demi-Sayains. Goten and Trunks wore matching looks of terror and were obviously doing everything in their power to escape the adults’ grasps. Krillin was making up the rear, walking briskly behind the alien quartet with the Brief’s newest family member, a Golden Retriever named Shadow, snapping at his heels. He had been an early birthday present for Trunks and, although still technically a puppy; the canine was nearly a height with the former monk.  
Making a mental note to buy both Trunks and Goten something special later on, Gohan once more seized Videl in his arms and vanished into the building.

*******************

Kicking the door shut behind them, Gohan spun the girl around and caught her smaller lips in a searing embrace. Aided by her surprised, his sly tongue delved hungrily inside her orifice, teasingly running across the roof of her mouth before passionately dancing with hers. Even through the many layers of cloth dividing them, the Saiyan could feel the heat radiating from her core, its exquisite warmth making him almost drunk with passion as he ran his hands up and down the gentle curve of her spine.  
Responding to his ravenous touch, Videl moaned as sparks of desire kindled along her nerves, feeding the blazing heat already ragging inside her as she kissed him back with equal hunger. It felt like her senses had gone into overdrive and as their tongues passionately danced; all she could think was how good he tasted. Her hands ran over his shoulders, memorising the familiar contours and moaning hotly as she felt the incredible wall of muscle pressing against her soft bosom. One of her legs rose, wrapping seductively around his lower back, drawing him closer. She could feel the length of his arousal pressing against her lower body and knew how badly he wanted her. However, Videl wasn't ready to surrender to him just yet. He had had his fun, but now it was her turn to punish him for making her wait.  
She wriggled purposefully against him, her hand creasing down his front until Gohan had to bite back a surprised moan as he felt her angelic fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt to pet his taut abdomen, her lightest touch setting every fibre of his being ablaze with longing. ‘Damn you Videl!’ he growled inwardly, but lacked the conviction to stop her.  
Delighted by his lack of resistance; Videl dragged her lips from his before darting forward and seizing the lobe of his ear between her teeth, making the large male hiss as she gently bit down on the fleshy mound before running the tip of her tongue across the sensitive air behind his ear. She moaned giddily, drinking in the slightly salty cocktail of flavours, the masculine taste of his skin flooding her senses.  
Growling in pleasure, Gohan couldn't restrain himself and bucked against her, his large hands all but crushing her to him, drawing a surprised moan from the dark haired beauty as he ground their pelvises together. Relishing her sounds of pleasure, he trailed his hands down the curve of her spine to take a hold of her backside; giving her delectable rump a firm squeeze as he rocked his hips into hers, imitating the age old dance of coitus and sending pulse after pulse of mind numbing ecstasy rocketing through her petite body.  
Taken by the rush of desire, neither of the seemed to notice, or even care, when they banged against one of the bedroom’s six walls. Taking the majority of the blow across his back, Gohan took advantage of Videl’s distraction to twist his ear free before dipping down to once again devour her small mouth while slipping a hand beneath her dress, making the girl moan against his lips. Deepening the kiss so to keep her attention fixed on his lips, and not o what his fingers were up to, he lightly trailed his along up her smooth thighs until he reached the burning heat of her core. ‘Not wearing any underwear, you little minx!’  
Surprised by the sudden feeling of his thick fingers parting her delicate folds, Videl broke the kiss and threw her head back in delight, moaning hotly as Gohan began to suckle her pulse spot; slowly sliding a finger inside her while rubbing her sensitive clit with his thumb. Lighting kindled behind her irises at the smallest contact with the bud and her luxurious locks of black satin fell across her face as she arched against his touch, his name echoing from her lips in a pleasure-fuelled scream.  
Inserting a second finger, he felt her walls tensing around him before she began rocking insistently against his palm as he flexed and curled the invading digits, seeking out her sweet spot. The motions made her cry out inaudibly and her smaller hands etched lines into his muscular back as white-hot pleasure surged through her every time the rough pad of his thumb the engorged nub of her clitoris; driving the girl closer and closer to the brink. Sensing the tension building within her, Gohan grinned wickedly against her neck and gave the reddening skin a fluttering lick before inserting a third finger into her burning depths.  
“Fuck!” Videl gasped before trembling with sudden ecstasy as the dam within her broke and the orgasm thundered through her like a tsunami. Holding her close until the storm passed and she went limp in his arms, Gohan withdrew the sodden digits before carrying her across the room and gently laying her down upon the king size bed.  
Feeling her heartbeat easing, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering, “I'll be right back...”

*****************

“Where the fuck is that no-good Saiyan!” roared Videl, absent-mindedly pacing the length of the room in her fury. It had already been 30 minutes, and Gohan had most certainly not come 'right back' from wherever it was he had run off to. Completing another track of the considerably sized bedroom, she shot a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table and saw, to her fury, that it was almost midnight.  
'Damn him!' she thought angrily. Although she had long since grown accustomed to her boyfriend's persistent tardiness, when Gohan had invited her and her dad to this party, she had not expected to spend half the night just waiting for him to come back and ravish her. 'You'd think that a genius like Gohan might at least have known it was a bad to keep a horny girl waiting, especially when she is pregnant with his child.'  
Yes. As of 48 hours ago, Videl Satan had officially confirmed she was an expectant mother.  
Of course, she had been shocked when the good doctor gave her the news about the foetus developing in her womb, but she wasn’t at all sorry. Robbed of her beloved mother at a very young age, she had always wanted to start a family; and Gohan was the love of her life. Although they had not known each other for very long, Videl knew, with every fibre of her being, she would only grow to love the hybrid more with each passing day. Even so, she was still going to make him pay.  
'I swear your daddy is not going to know what hit him...' Videl thought, a small smile suddenly spreading across her lips as she lovingly rubbed her flat stomach, letting the soothing creases calm her storm, before turning on her heel and walking over to the minibar that dominated one corner of the room. Ignoring the selection of beers, ciders and well-aged wines, she drew out a bottle of water and some ice cubes, filled a half-pint glass to the brim before taking a long sip.  
She had almost drained the glass when she heard a trio of loud knocks on the bedroom door. Guessing it was Gohan, coming to apologise and finish what he started, she set the glass back on the bar before moving to the barrier.  
“Where the fuck have been-” she roared without thinking, hastily throwing open the oaken door to find Android 18 standing before her, clad in a halter style evening dress of black silk that emphasised her hour glass figure and voluptuous bosom. “Oh-umm-sorry 18.” Videl muttered in a hasty apology, , looking away as embarrassment stained her checks crimson. “I thought you were Gohan.”  
“So I gathered.” the older woman replied, a smirk playing across her lips as she cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “Your boyfriend is downstairs, apparently Chichi wasn’t too impressed with the show the pair of you put on and wished to discuss the matter. He asked me to keep you company until he could escape.”  
“Ohhh…well-um...okay…please come in.” Videl muttered, stepping aside to let the Android pass before shutting the door. “Can I get you something to drink?”  
“No, I'm fine thanks,” replied 18, not looking back as she made her way across the room and over to the king size bed. Not the type to wait for permission, she made herself comfortable on the bouncy mattress before motioning for her to sit beside her. Surprised by her forwardness, the younger girl complied but made sure to keep at least an arm’s reach between them. They sat in awkward silence as each waited for the other to make the first move, neither willing to be the one to break the ice.  
All too aware of 18’s lingering gaze, Videl nervously cleared her throat before turning away, looking anywhere but at her inert companion. For reasons she could not explain, she had always felt uneasy around the Android, almost as if she was being watched, examined, scrutinised; it left her feeling overly self-conscious. Moreover, for the life of her their unborn child she understand why Gohan would ask 18, of all people, to keep her company when he knew just how she felt. 'Goten and Trunks would have surely been better candidates...' She mused drearily, ‘or even Bulma. Anyone other than…’  
“So Videl,” 18 began, breaking the younger girl’s train of thought. “Bulma tells me that you and Gohan are both attending Satan City’s Trinity.”  
“Oh...y-yes...,” she stammered, though not entirely sure how to respond and still unable to meet the blonde’s gaze. “We were both accepted, but it’s very different from high school and having difficulty keeping up with the extra workload. Fortunately Gohan is in the majority of my lectures so he gives me a hand whenever I need it.”  
“Oohhh really…” purred the Android, her piercing blue eyes narrowing to give her an almost feline look as she leaned closer; “so I suppose you two must be getting rather…close.”  
Not sure how to respond, Videl hesitated, a fleeting blush touching her checks as she recalled just how close they had grown before uttering, “well...um...yeah. I guess you could say we've grown…err…close.” No sooner had the words passed her lips then she wanted to kick herself. 'Yeah, real smooth Videl; why not just tell her he’s been ploughing you two or three times a day and that you’re also pregnant.'  
“Hmmm…close,” mused 18, before grinning broadly from ear to ear as she shuffled closer. “Well, I guess that's one way to explain what I saw the two of you doing at the world tournament last year.”  
The words washed over the girl like a bucket of ice water and gapping like a fish, she felt her checks burn as she slowly turned to meet the blonde’s unflinching gaze. “I…I…I don’t know what you mean. We were just- “  
“Fucking like animals against a tree,” said the Android in a matter of fact tone before leaning in far enough to close the gap between them. “Yes; I saw everything. How you moaned as he ripped your clothes off and clawed at those lovely tits of yours. The way you screamed like a wanton whore as he hoisted you on his shoulders, feasting on that little cunt of yours before bending you over and fucking your brains out while you were begging him to fuck you harder. I must admit, I was impressed with how easily you took all of him inside in one go, you two must have been lovers for quite some time.” She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in before adding in a deceptively off-hand manor. “The funny thing is; I don’t recall ever actually seeing you returning his very generous favour...”  
Her words fell silent as she lunged forward and seized Videl’s pink lips with her own in a demanding kiss, her powerful fingers tangling in the teen’s soft black locks, dragging her closer, preventing her escape. Too stunned to fight back, Videl could only sit there in a state of wide-eyed disbelief, her mind blank until she felt the older woman’s silky tongue begin demanding entry to the burning cavern of her mouth. As if she had had a bucket of ice water suddenly emptied over her head, she rocketed back to life and recoiled, trying desperately to break free of the stronger woman’s grasp. Unmoved by the girl’s batting palms, 18 extended the kiss for a moment more before releasing the excited youth, her rosy lips stretched in a toothy grin. ‘So it begins.’  
“18!” Videl exclaimed furiously, her checks flushed as she retreated down the bed with hands raised, ready to deflect a second advance. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?” However, oblivious to the danger, the Android continued to grin like that caught the mouse, enraging her further. “Well...”  
“Eight years ago, when Gohan defeated Cell,”18 began, still smirking. “He saved me from an awful fate inside that monster, and to repay him, I’m going to teach you a few little tricks I learnt back when I was your age.”  
“Tricks? I don’t under-wait, you don't mean you want to…No!” Realisation dawning, a cold pit of fear blossomed in the pit of Videl’s stomach and she sprang forward without thinking, diving for the floor. Yet her impressive abilities were no match for 18’s enhanced reflexes and the Android seized her mid-flight without batting an eyelash before effortlessly dragging her catch back onto the bed, rolling as she did to pin the squirming girl beneath her. “Hey! Let go of me, I said no!”  
“Ohhh stop whining. You’ll enjoy it”  
“No! I don’t want to, you can’t do th-mmahhh!” Taking advantage of Videl’s protests, the Android swept down and thrust her tongue into the girl’s mouth, kissing her with renewed passion. Enjoying the sweetness of the teen's lips, her tongue swirled round and round the younger beauty’s and she didn't break the powerful embrace until she felt Videl's protests beginning to cease.  
“18...stop...this joke...has...gone way too far!” gasped the teen, her breathing heavy as a treacherous cocktail of fear and excitement flooded her hooded eyes. She tried once again to break free, but hadn’t the strength to repel the golden haired seductress.  
“Who's joking?” 18 asked coyly, relishing power she had over the girl before tugging insistently at the silken robe Videl had changed into while muttering, “now let’s get this off so we can have some fun.”  
“What…Nooo!” cried Videl in sudden panic, shaking her head in denial and using what little strength she could summon to squirm away from her captor’s dexterous fingers. Her struggles, however, seemed only to excite the lustful android. Her grin broadening, she hooked a finger under the loosely tied belt, opening it with a quick tug before ripping the expensive gown from Videl's body and hurling it aside to leave the girl lying naked beneath her.  
“Mmmmm…now I see why Gohan likes you so much.” she purred, greedily devouring the sight of Videl's pear shaped breasts. Licking her lips as she admired their milky complexion and perky nipples, she bent down and took one of the rosy buds into her mouth, sucking it greedily.  
“18! No…please...stop-aah...I-I don't...I don’t like girls...” Videl moaned, squirming uncontrollably as the Android’s delectable mouth sent a wash of electric sensations shooting along her nerves from her hardening nipple down to the pooling heat gathering in her centre. Ignoring her pleas, 18 swirled her tongue around the pert bud while bringing her hand up to cup the girl’s left breast, kneading the supple flesh like it were a ball of dough. Prolonging the exquisite torture by rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger before giving it a firm squeeze that made Videl hiss in surprise, she then abruptly switched her attentions and began nibbling the left while trailing her fingertips along the flat of her belly to the burning warmth between her thighs.  
At the first touch, Videl’s breath caught in her throat and despite her protests, she could feel her hips jumping beneath 18’s fingertips as they graved her clitoris before moving down to pet the folds off her entrance. She wanted to resist. She had always prided herself on being a strong willed, that there was no challenge she couldn’t overcome. However the pleasure invoked at the older woman’s touch was just too wicked for her to deny and the feeling of the android's fingers slipping inside her, stroking her most sacred of areas, drew a long moan from the ensnared beauty.  
“My, my, my…you’re pretty wet down here from just a bit of fingering.” Smirking devilishly, she released Videl’s breast and drew back, surveying her handy work with obvious glee as she continued exploring the depths of her channel with acute fingers and rolling her thumb over her sensitive clit, dragging a symphony of wanton moans from the dark haired beauty. Pleased by her receptiveness, 18 retracted her fingers and made a slow, sensual show of licking the juices coating the fingers. Once satisfied she’d sucked up every drop of the heady essence she flashed the girl a victorious grin. “Mmmm…so you don't like girls, huh? Well those are the lips that don't lie and they say you want me.”  
Blushing brightly but refusing to take the bait, Videl growled a low, inaudible response before watching in cowed silence as the older woman rose up and clambered off the bed.  
“Now Videl, be a good girl and stay there. I have a little surprise for you.” Retreating a few steps, she reached behind her neck and deftly untied the fastenings of her dress before letting it spill down her body to pool around her feet.  
Following the garments decent down 18’s full bosom and narrow waist, Videl felt her eyes widening with terror…  
“So what do you think? Do you like it?”  
Unsure whether or not to believe her own eyes, Videl could only stare in dumbstruck horror, gaping aimlessly as she tried to understand what she was seeing and it wasn’t until she felt the bed shifting that she realised she’d been daydreaming. Jerking awake, she blinked, and found herself nose-to-head, so to speak, with 18’s very prominent cock as the Android straddled her torso.  
“By Kami, 18...” she stammered, her mouth running dry as every breath she took was thick with the musky sent of arousal. “You're a...a...”  
“A hermaphrodite? Yes.” answered 18 coyly, smiling wickedly as she reached down and began to stoke her appendage, a lustful fire burning in her pale sapphire eyes. “The man who turned me into an android was a perverted old retch. He thought it would be...amusing to turn me into a gynandromorphy so he surgically removed my clitoris and replaced it with an artificial device that would transform into a penis when signalled by a remote control, but it was easy for me to learn how to activate it at will.” However, Videl had heard little of the explanation; her eyes and mind still rigidly fixed on the android's engorged cock until she heard her say “Now open wide Videl, It's time you learnt how to use that big mouth of yours.”  
“What...no!” she exclaimed, her fascination broken, and immediately tried to throw the older woman off. Ignoring the futile struggle, 18 seized a handful of her hair and plunged her cock into the damp cavern of the girl’s mouth.  
“Nnnooughhhh” Videl gasped and it took all her strength to resist the impulse to gag as the large shaft rammed down her throat. Although 18 was nowhere near as well-endowed as Gohan, her synthetic genitalia was certainly more than a mouthful and with the organ completely encased within her pharynx, it was near impossible for her to breath. Panicking, she fought back against Android’s grip on her hair, drawing back just far enough to grab a quick breath before she was forced back down.  
“No you don't,” 18 snarled, her full crimson lips drawing back into a toothy grin as she reinforced her grip on the girl’s dark locks. “Now…you're going to suck my dick like the cock hungry slut you are.”  
Unnerved by the note of malice in the older woman’s voice, Videl forgot her misgivings and nodded, surrendering to the inevitable. Recalling the advice her old school friend Erasa had whispered to her during classes, she tried to breathe through her nostrils, offering little resistance as she began moving her head of her own accord. Sensing the change in the girl, 18 let her grip go slack allowing Videl to have more control, so she could build her confidence and develop her own style. Yet see seemed unwilling to take that final step; her motions were slow and unimaginative, lacking passion, and she made no effort to heighten her own or that of her lover’s pleasure. It was infuriating; pleasurable but not near enough to bring about climax, and certainly not enough to make Gohan even consider groaning for sweet mercy.  
“You call this a blow-job, you useless whore?” growled 18, trying to recollect her lines from some of the more kinky games she and Krillin sometimes played. “If you don't want me to tell Gohan just how much of a slut his new Girlfriend is; you better start putting your back into it.”  
'Why you bitch!' Videl thought, flashing her tormentor a livid look as a fresh blaze of passionate fury blazed inside her. 'First you molest me, and then you rape my mouth, now you threaten me; I don't think so...' Letting her rage get the better of her, she drew back along 18's dick until only the pulsating head remained within her orifice and then, her eyes burning with malice, she closed her teeth around the shaft and took it back in. The motion was quick and her teeth scrape across the organ's thin skin.  
“Oohhhh…” Although she had anticipated a reaction, the sheer aggressiveness of the girl's response caught 18 off her guard and she threw her head back in rapture as the long moan passed her scarlet lips. Sparks of pleasure shot along her length and all forms of coherent thought slipped away until all she could comprehended was the intense cocktail of ecstasy and agony. Glimpsing the surge of emotions crossing 18's face, Videl could only smirk, savouring each like it were the sweatiest thing in existence. However with her attention elsewhere, she was unprepared for the older woman’s automatic response to the pleasure and could do little more than choke as the Android’s hips bucked, thrusting the shaft even further down her throat, trying to receive more of the incredible sensations. Surprised, her first impulse was to jerk away yet something inside her held her back, compelling her to use this new vantage to her benefit and employ what Erasa liked to denote as her finishing blow.  
Breathing hard as mini shocks of pleasure kindled along her nerves, 18 could feel the pressure mounting in the base of her spine as Videl began to pick up the pace. Still sensitive from her earlier encounter with Gohan, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she reached climax and couldn’t resist tightening her hold on the girl’s hair as she slid up and down, taking her in almost to the base with every stroke, her pearly whites scrapped deliciously along the throbbing flesh. She moaned and writhed in mild euphoria as waves of pleasure crashed against her, but just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, Videl began to suck. Overwhelmed by the intense suction, the android’s hips bucked, her eyes rolling as a strangled sound passed her lips before every muscle in her body when rigid and she came like a geyser.  
Almost chocking on the sudden rush of thick, salty liquid flooding her throat, Videl tried to pull away but the older woman’s hold on her hair refused to let her move. All but trembling with revulsion, she had no choice but to sallow every drop of the bitter essence until 18 finally released her. Retching, she sprang back off the softening shaft, but lost balance in her haste, twisted and fell flat across the bed.  
Breathing as mini-aftershocks ignited and died out, 18 felt a sudden thrill as she watched the girl collapse, her pale eyes traveling over the youth’s raised posterior, drinking in the sight of her trebling rump. 'Kami, she’s got a great ass.' She mused, her arousal springing back to life at the thought and she licked her lips before glancing across the room to the shut door. 'Fuck, where’s Gohan? I don’t think I can wait any longer, I’ve got to give her a try…'  
Coughing violently as she tried to catch her breath, Videl never noticed the Android coming up behind her until she suddenly felt strong hand’ seizing her hips and the weeping head of 18’s cock press against her anus. Eyes widening, she looked fearfully over her shoulder to see her capture slipping into position.  
“That was very good Videl,” 18 whispered in a sultry voice, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Now it's time for your reward.”  
Forgetting her discomfort, Videl tried to protest but an excruciating pain ripped through her like a bolt of lightning as the Android began pressing the forward, slowly penetrating the girl's tight arse. “Wh-what are you doing?”  
“Mmm…so tight,” the Android purred, trying desperately not to succumb to the intense tightness as she kneaded Videl's arse with his hands. “Now don’t tense up Videl, relax and enjoy as I fuck your tight little asshole.”  
“NO 18! NNNNOO AHHHHH!” cried Videl, using her hands to push herself up and trying to crawl away but it was too late and her desperate plea turned to an agonised shriek as the Android snapped her hips forward, fully entering her tiny bottom, filling her, stretching her. sensation was excruciating, despite 18’s warning she could feel her muscles going tense as they tied to repel the invader, but that only made the agony all the worse and when she tried to scream, it stole her breath away. However perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing; the idea of the entire party hearing her cries and rushing into the room to help, only to find 18 fucking her poor arse wasn't exactly appealing. No, it was definitely better that she couldn’t scream.  
Reluctant to cause her any unnecessary pain, 18 tried to take it easy as she pushed forward but the way the girl’s pulsating flesh moulded around her, squeezing her cock in such a delicious manner, it was unlike anything she had felt before. It was a tight fit, and she could feel the muscles rippling around her shaft as she slipped inside. With a low groan, she fought to hold off her release as she pushed inside the youth’s channel, the dry heat swallowing every inch of her arousal.  
Videl could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and her knuckles turned white as she clutched the blankets beneath with a death grip. Her need to scream was overwhelming and she made do with biting her lower lip in an attempt to quell the burning sensation stabbing through her rear as 18’s shaft pushed deeper and deeper. There seemed no end to it and she tried to imagine that it was actually Gohan sticking his big cock inside her tiny arse. The mental imagine helped numb the pain, somewhat, until the Android’s cock was completely buried within her.  
Moaning softly as she felt the tight flesh holding her sensitised organ, and drinking in the sight of the stretched hole twitching as the girl tried to adjust to the unfamiliar prescience; 18 did not pause and withdrew half her length from the younger beauty before roughly slamming back inside, drawing a muffled scream from Videl.  
The sound tore from her lungs before she could think to silence it, heralded by a fresh wash of fire tearing through her lower body. With her eyes so wide, they were in danger of rolling from their sockets, Videl made a last desperate attempt to be free of the torturous violation, but her legs were unresponsive and she succeeded only in grinding herself further upon the android’s invading flesh. Gritting her teeth against the agony as she felt the dry heat moving within her rectum, she was almost sure she could feel herself splitting apart, opening up to the relentless in a manner she never believed possible.  
“Mmm-so tight…so tight...I could fuck your asshole all day and never get tired,” purred 18 as she continued working her synthetic organ in and out of Videl's tight passage. Though aided by the slick saliva still coating her arousal, Videl’s arse seemed to be drawing her deeper and fighting as she pulled away. Keeping a firm hold on the girl’s rump with her left hand, she eased back and then lunged forward, rolling her hips in a relaxed tempo that gradually picked up speed with each new plunge while reaching down with her right hand to cup the girl’s mound. When she squeezed the teen’s clit, she heard a sigh of pleasure pass those luscious pink lips. “You like it don’t you? Come on, admit you love having my cock stuck up your tight light ass.”  
“Noooo, stop...it’s too big I can’t…I can’t take it! W-why are you doing this to me?” Videl hissed in protest, unwilling to admit that although the sensation still hurt, it was rapidly developing into a very different kind of pleasure as her butt began to relax. It felt as if she was being pounded into the bed, and her mind reeled with the realisation that she was being fucked in the arse; and the knowledge that it was by someone other than her boyfriend only made it seem all that much more exciting. Each thrust of 18’s cock seemed to magnify the pleasure surging through her core as the older woman’s fingers worked their magic on her clit, sending pulses of electric delight coursing through her nerves, the dual pleasures igniting flames of passion she had never known existed.  
Unconvinced by the girl's plea, 18 released her desire slickened bud before giving her butt a hard smack. “You little liar,” she slapped her again, emphasising each word with an open palmed strike across the youth’s succulent rump. “I know you love every minute of this. Don’t you, you horny little slut? Answer me!”  
“No-no-no! St-stop it’s too much! I’m so hot...my ass feels so good…I can’t take it, your…your dick feels great in my ass!” cried Videl in sweet delirium, all vestiges of resistance evaporating as the pleasurable agony finally grew too intense for her to deny and sent a wash of molten ecstasy surging through her body. “I want more…”  
“What was that?” asked 18 teasingly, grinning from ear-to-ear as she pulled back until just the head of her shaft remained in the girl’s clasping rump, and then held steady. “I didn't quite catch it, you want what?”  
Enraged, Videl felt her checks flush as she shot a furious look back over her shoulder at the older woman. Biting back the impulse to tell the Android to go and stick that cock up her own arse, she said “I said I want you to...I want uh...I want you to fuck me in the ass; you conniving bitch!"  
“Good girl-ohhhh!” groaned 18 as she drove down to the hilt in one motion and then resumed hotly fucking the beauty’s arse with deep, hard strokes, filling the room with the echoing slap of flesh on flesh.  
“Ohhh…it feels so-so good…oh kami…” Videl demanded, breathless with passion as she pressed back against the renewed onslaught, using her white knuckled grip on the mattress to rock against the Android’s powerful thrusts, trying to fill herself completely. “Yes, yes, fuck my ass, slide that big cock up my tight little asshole…give it to me…I want it…I want it!”  
Within moments, they were both writhing and moaning, so consumed with pleasure that neither of the girls noticed the subtle creek of the door opening and closing, or the gentle footfalls moving across the across.  
“Ughhh…that’s it, surrender to this pleasure, give yourself to it, and let it consume you as I fuck your-ohhh-so tight...yeah take it, take it, take it!” the android moaned, her voice hitching with her own pleasure as she drove into the youth, their bodies working together towards desired release. Amidst the frenzy, she gave some distant thought towards trying to hold back, but no matter how hard she thrust, Videl would only moan in sheer pleasure and ground back to meet her pummelling shaft, until her arms gave way beneath the assault and she fell forward with her butt raised.  
“Ohhh your cock is so deep…so deep in my ass! Yesss…don’t stop, oh kami!” Videl couldn’t believe what she was saying. The words were spilling from her in a flood as 18 took full advantage of her new pose to hammer her poor arse more deeply and mercilessly, sending a cascade of molten pleasure crashing over her. Dimly, she was aware that the bed was shaking, that the heavy oaken headboard was banging against the wall as each of the Blonde’s titanic thrusts sent it surging forward, yet she didn’t care and eagerly spread her knees wider, opening herself up to the older woman and jiggling her ass to encourage her. “Oh yes-yes! Don’t stop…please…don’t stop…you can do whatever you want to me…I love it!”  
“Su-ughhh-such dirty talk, you really are a cock hungry slut, aren’t you Videl?” Beads of sweat were beginning to form upon the Android’s brow and as her passion mounted, she felt the telltale signs that she was once again nearing her peak. Her breathing faltered and she could sense her arousal swelling, preparing to release the flood of essence gathering within her. Knowing she had only moments left, her hips became a blur as she threw everything she had into fucking the girl, determined to turn her into an anal addict.  
“Ohhh fuck-oh fuck...yeah come on, give it to me, give it to me!” Videl chanted through clenched teeth, her back curling in sheer delight as mini-orgasms kindled along her nerve system with each of the Android's thrusts. She could feel the cock swelling inside her, stretching her further as the furious pace suddenly turned her legs to jelly as ripples of ecstasy rocked her being. Then, suddenly, fireworks ignited behind her eyes and her whole body began to tremble with inexpressible pleasure. “Ughhhhh...Don't stop! Don't stop-Oh my Kami…I’m cumming with you in my ass…I’m cumming…I’m cumming!”  
“I-I’m-I’m cumming too!” gasped 18, overwhelmed by the sensation of the girl’s bowels convulsing around her pulsing organ. With one last thrust, she jerked back roughly on Videl’s round buttocks and drove all the way to the hilt within the beauty before throwing her head back in pleasure as she came.  
Breathing hard as her climax began to subside, Videl felt the flood of molten heat filling her rectum and her mind spun in a haze of liquid pleasure as she basked in the afterglow, quivering with tiny aftershocks. Her eyes grew heavy. Time lost all meaning and suddenly she wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, encased in the cocoon of rumpled sheets and dimly aware that 18 was spooning her, her half-mast slowly slipping from her abused butt to leave the familiar emptiness.  
No words were spoken and they shared a long silence, until they heard the sound of clapping and a very familiar voice saying, “that was a great show.”  
Shocked out of their post climactic haze, Videl whirled around to see Gohan walking towards them. He’d stripped naked, his engorged manhood standing tall and proud and for a brief moment, Videl wondered how long he had been watching them before she suddenly realised the position she’d been caught in and immediately tried to cover herself, dragging a fistful of the covers up to her breasts. “Gohan, this-this isn’t what it looks like! I-I swear I’ve never…”  
“It’s a bit late for modesty Videl.” Flashing a toothy grin as he approached the bed, Gohan reached out and snatched the garment from her grasp before dipping down and claiming her lips in a demanding kiss. Curling his arms around her narrow waist and pushing her back onto the bed, he covered her lithe body with his own, nestling the weight of his erection above the junction between her thighs as his tongue stroked her lips, demanding entrance to her mouth and banishing all fear from memory.  
Moaning at his touch, she acquiesced to his desires and allowed him entry, her small hands burying themselves in the soft locks of his hair as she felt his muscle sweeping through her orifice to do battle with her own. The conflict was fierce and passionate, making her shiver with desire as he stirred a fresh fire in her centre. Yet watching the girls had raised a furnace in the Sayain and growing impatient, Gohan abandoned her lips after just of a moment of the devouring embrace. Enjoying her protesting whine as he tore his lips away from hers, he quickly set about laying a fiery trail of ravenous little bites down her slender neck, still red from his earlier attentions, to heaving bosom.  
Hissing at the feeling of his sharp teeth scrapping across her pliant flesh, Videl released an intoxicating chorus of soft moans as she arched into his touch, wantonly exposing more of her own skin for him to ravage. Her manicured nails moved down to scrape across the taught muscles of his back, causing the hybrid to hiss before he took one of her pebbled nipples between his lips. With a skilfulness that could only come from much practise, Gohan quickly turned his beloved into a shuddering mass, moaning in sheer delight and clinging to him as though her very life depended on it. By Kami how was he always able to do this to her? Already she could feel the wetness flowing between her thighs and all she could consider was how desperately she wanted to feel the great fullness that could only come from having Gohan inside her.  
“G-Gohan...please...don’t tease me.” Videl begged, her breath coming in short gasps as she felt him switch his attentions to her other breast, worshipping its sensitive bud with the same treatment he had its sister.  
Grinning inwardly as he heard his proud girlfriend moaning so wantonly, her nails clawing his back so wildly she was sure to be drawing blood, he suckled at her nipple until it had reached a near painful stiffness; making her buck and licentiously rub against him. She was almost there, just a little more…  
Panting hot lustful breaths, Videl thought she might go insane. She yearned to have him inside her depths, to feel him, to be one with him and to cry out his name in such wonderful delirium as his incredible body cast her adrift in a sea of ecstasy. Yet, despite the heat gathering in her core, she craved something else even more, a earning that grew overwhelming when she felt his imposing mass rubbing against her…  
Control; first 18, and now Gohan thought he could have his way with her, and that she would just meekly accept it, as if she were just some timid housewife, obeying her his every beck and call. Well, she was tired of it, it was time to show her big and strong Saiyan boyfriend just who was really in charge. Eyes suddenly ablaze with resolve, Videl suddenly twisted, pushing against him as she did so that they rolled; switching their positions so that she was now sitting astride his abdomen and quickly used her knees to block his arms at his sides.  
Pleasantly surprised her forwardness, Gohan fell back onto the rumpled sheets and watched in fascination as Videl sensuously made herself comfortable, a small smile spreading across his lips as he took in her desire flushed cheeks and swaying breasts. It was a delicious sight and his heart leapt with excitement when he caught sight of her eyes, the fire ranging within her cerulean depths calling out to his more wild side.  
“Now, don't even think about moving...” she warned him, her voice deathly quiet as she leant forward, their noses almost touching as she met his stared piercingly into the dark depths of his eyes, before sweeping down and pressing her lips to his in a kiss of her own making.  
Hugging his hips with her thighs, Videl pressed her curvy form against his while teasing him by slowly running her slick tongue across his lower lip, making Gohan groan. Taking advantage of his slightly parted lips, she plunged into his musky depths while sensually rocking her hips against him, rubbing her desire slick folds along the length of him, drawing low sounds of pleasure from her lover as he desperately fought off the impulse to just throw her to the covers and take her with a wild abandon. However, Videl was not so restrained and, as reward for his self-control, abandoned his lips to drop kisses down his firm jaw. Fuelled by his salty yet strangely sweet taste, she used her mouth to explore the broad plane of his torso, making him groan as she seductively mapped the curve of his collarbone before descending his hard chest to tongue his flat nipples.  
Taking her time, completely lost in the taste and feel of him, she slowly lavished the broad scape with butterfly kisses, making no effort to hide her enjoyment as she travelled down his exquisitely chiselled body and going so far as to swirl her tongue around the dip of his belly button. Her every act was designed purely to entice the sleeping beast residing within him, yet not to draw it out; throwing Gohan into a tortured state of passion. However, no sooner had her lips descended to the softer skin of his abdomen than she noticed the tension in his muscles and glanced up to see a pained grimace marring his handsome face; was he really that far gone already?  
Gritting his teeth, he seized fistfuls of the rumpled bedspread and tried to ignore the sharp growing all the more prominent in the base of his shaft as he wallowed in the sea of maddening sensations. Although he was enjoying her teasing, the pent up lust that had filled him from watching 18 literally fuck Videl senseless was yearning to be released and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it back. Fortunately, his agony was short lived as realising what she was putting him through, Videl abandoned her teasing and turned her sights upon his rigid manhood.  
Settling between his legs and placing her hands on his thighs, she began massaging his hard muscles, working towards his rigid length. A relieved sigh passed his lips as her fingers wrapped around his pulsating flesh and she marvelled in the feel of him, hardier than steel yet soft as silk, and hot, so very hot. Grinning broadly, she stroked his rigid flesh from base to pulsating tip, marvelling at how it pulsed within her grasp, before leaning down to touch the tip of her tongue to his cock’s glistening head.  
“Ughhh…Videl!” Wide eyed and gasping her name in short breaths, Gohan’s head fell back in sweet euphoria as he felt her silken tongue flicking over the tip of his arousal, sending hot bolts of fire shooting through his length. When she suddenly swirled the muscle around his organ, he had to fight the impulse to buck up into her mouth and it was all he could do to hold back his release.  
Inwardly smirking as she watched the look of pained ecstasy playing across her boyfriend’s face, she sensuously slid her tongue along the organ’s edge before placing a feather light kiss on the tip, and then began sensually sliding downward, opening her lips and taking him into her mouth. It was a difficult task, for Gohan's endowment was much, much larger than 18's synthetic clit and just the engorged head was enough to stretch her small mouth to its limit. Yet she wouldn’t shy away from a task just because she was a little out of her depth and instead drew back until only the tip remained within her orifice; and then plunged back down onto him.  
“OHHH...Sweet Kami!” Gohan moaned as he felt her full lips consuming his shaft, taking the engorged head to the back of her molten cavern while massaging the underside with her tongue. This was the first time she had managed to take him in; though she had tried several times before, his size had been too large for her to accommodate and he had been reluctant to pressure her to take him deeper for fear he might cause her harm. Yet here she was, doing everything in her power to take all of him in, her plush pink lips forming a tight seal around his rigid flesh as she relaxed her throat to take him deeper…  
On the sidelines, 18 couldn’t help smirking as she lay on her side and watched the pair. She had given thought towards leaving them alone, but watching the couple picking up where they had left off without even sparing her a glance had brought out the voyeur in her. Content with just being an observer for the time being, she reached down and began stroking her renewed erection in time to Videl’s motions.  
'Damn it! There has to be at least six more inches to go! Kami Gohan, why do you have to be so big?' Videl fumed as she gazed down along the length of Gohan’s seeming endless shaft, her ego screaming at her to push on but at the same time restrained by the limitations of her already aching jaw. She tried to swallow him, as she had with 18, but when the domed crown pierced her throat, the sudden gag reflex forced her to pull off, or else choke.  
“Mmmm...Do you like that baby?” she asked, resisting the urge to cough and hiding her shame behind a playful smile as she closed her small palm around the lower half of his shaft and stroking him softly. “Did you like having my lips wrapped around your big cock? Or is my hand better?” She squeezed his haft with her thumb and forefinger.  
“Aahhh! For Kami's sake Videl!” he cursed, his hips bucking up into her grasp. Her ministrations were driving him mad and he could already feel his climax approaching. As much as he wanted this to last, he was caught between a rock and a hard place as the other side of his mind demanded he abandon this ploy and just ravage the minx into a screaming ecstasy.  
“Is that a yes?” Videl grinned. Blind to inner struggle; she leant forward and held his arousal’s pulsing crown between her lips. “You do like it don’t you?”  
“Yyyeeeesss...” he hissed through clenched teeth, barley able to form words as he basked in the delicious liquid warmth of her mouth and the feel of her soft lips creasing him.  
Amused, Videl slid back down without saying another word, lightly scraping her teeth against the sensible flesh of his shaft as she went and moaning deep within her throat at his musky flavour. Knowing her limitations, she allowed less than half of his shaft enter her orifice before retracting up to the head where she repeated the motion, building a steady rhythm that picked up speed with each stroke.  
“Oh...oh...oh Kami…Oh shit! Videl, that feels so good!” Gohan groaned, almost ripping the sheets in two as he felt her lips sliding up and down his cock while round and round her impish tongue swirled, until he thought the organ might burst. Yet just when he thought she might be running out of ways to torture him, she began to moan.  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmph" The vocalisation reverberating along the length of his arousal as she bobbed up and down in a fast rhythm. She could him swelling as he drew near his peak, the veins bulging and pulsing in time to his rapid heartbeat as his body prepared to spill his seed into her waiting mouth. Yet she had something else in mind.  
Panting hot, ragged breaths and squeezing his eyes shut in maddening rapture, Gohan felt as if his sanity hanging on the edge of a knife. He was so close he could feel every minimal movement upon his receptive organ, the gentle swirls of her tongue around the pulsing head and the delicious friction of her teeth gently scrapping down his pulsing shaft. Yet none of it was enough to push him over the plateau, and it was taking all of his willpower not to seize her head and force all his length down her throat. If he didn’t cum soon, he was sure he would go mad from need…  
Then, as if she were able to sense his agony, Videl unceremoniously ceased her activities altogether. Feeling her lips releasing him, Gohan could only utter strangled sound of panicked frustration before pushing up from the bed, his heavy eyes flying open to glare livid daggers down at the wily beauty. He tried to speak, to scream and growl and curse her, but the agony in his heavy pelvis made forming coherent speech impossible and he had to resort to growing menacingly down at her. Ignorant to the danger, Videl met his glaze and flashed him a sultry smile.  
"Mmmm, your cock is so big and tasty." she purred before licking her lips.  
“Videl...” Gohan growled, his voice low and strangled as a painful ache began spreading through his lower regions. Yet his warning only made her smile broaden.  
“Ahhh...is little Gohan feeling neglected?” she asked slyly before slowly crawling up his body until they were almost nose-to-nose “Don't worry my love; I'll take care of you.” Smiling mischievously, she playfully kissed the tip of his nose and slithered back between his legs, before making a sensuous show of cupping her full breasts and leaning forward to wrap them around his cock. Using the saliva that still coated him as lubricant, she began running her heavy bosom up and down his shaft while taking the domed head between her pink lips and sucking wantonly as her she stared up at him, watching him intently.  
“Ohhh so soft …” Gohan moaned, almost losing himself just from watching her full bosom sandwiching his cock as her head bobbed up and down. The dual pleasures were working in perfect harmony, the feel of her soft flesh massaging him while her mouth was drawing him into a vacuum of liquid fire, and he couldn’t help bucking up into her gyrating cleavage.  
“Mmm…yeah, fuck my tits Gohan, yeah, yeah stab this big beautiful cock between my tits!” she moaned, surprised by how much was enjoying this and doing everything she could to give her boyfriend the release he craved. Her motions became almost a blur as she squashed his swelling dick between her full breasts and sucked with all her might, just willing him to cum down her throat.  
“OHHHH... fuck...So good...Videl…so good…so close...Kami...I’m going to cum!” It was the only warning he could let out before his voice failed, his hips jerked in violent spasms and his hands seized her hair, holding her in place as his seed exploded into the cavern of her mouth and forcing her to swallow every drop. He began to tremble as the full force of his climax washed over him in a tsunami, but Videl had begun to grow accustomed to the feeling and wilfully accepted everything he had to give, swallowing every drop of his salty essence until his convulsions ceased and his hand fell from her raven locks as he collapsed back.  
“Mmm…you’re delicious…,” Videl purred while licking her lips to collect all traces of his taste. Releasing her hold on his still hard shaft, she slowly rose to her feet and admired the vision of him lain out before her on the bed, her greedy eyes drinking in the sight of his bulging muscles and handsome features. He was one of the strongest men in the galaxy, if not the strongest, and yet she had rendered him to a panting mass of lifeless energy, a most empowering notion.  
Still reeling from his orgasm and basking in the afterglow, Gohan felt his breath come in ragged gasps as he waited for the Dragon Balls to stop dancing around his head, completely oblivious to all around him as his body came down from its high. Consumed by fiery desire, Videl slowly crawled back up his body. Bending down, she took his lips in a passionate kiss while rolling her hips against his rigid flesh, drawing a low moan from Gohan's lips as he came back to reality. Bracing her palms against his muscular torso, she slowly lowered herself onto his length, sighing as she felt him filling her channel. Within an instant, the rapturous shock of fullness flooded her with delight as she felt her soft walls stretching to accommodate his mass.  
“Oh fuuuuuck…” Gohan groaned as he felt the moist warmth of her channel envelope him, his strong hands seizing the narrow waist, pulling her closer and driving into her all the way to the hilt. Overwhelmed by the sweet shock of penetration, Videl’s mouth fell open and her head rolled back, her plush inner walls tightening around him, letting her feel ever bump and vein as she tried to adjust to his size. Fortunately, the period of adjustment was brief and she started to lift her hips until only the head remained within her, only to drop back down onto him.  
“Ohhh...Kami...Videl!” moaned Gohan, his blood on fire as he felt her vice like sheath constricting around his shaft like a tight vortex of moist heat that clung to his rigid flesh and seemed to move with a mind of its own and before he could resist he thrust up, catching Videl on the downward stroke.  
"Oh fuck! Do it again! Yes! Yes!" Videl cried; her eyes bulging as she felt the organ forcing itself deeper inside her cavern, filling every fibre of her being. Consumed by the sensation, they began to move as one, Videl rolling her hips in small circles while Gohan drove up into her warmth, making her bounce every time his thighs slapped against her buttocks. They were working together to give each other the greatest of pleasure while their pace grew hot and heavy. Their every thought and desire focused on making the other whole as their bodies raced towards the peaks of pleasure.  
Entranced by the sight of them, 18 uttered a low moan, the hand stroking her cock becoming a blur as she tried to match their pace, sending intense sensations of pleasure surging through her nerves. Kami, she was so hot. Desperate to ease the passion mounting in her loins, she tried to imagine it was Videl’s arse she was fucking, the dry heat of the girl’s bowels consuming her, holding her in a snug grip as she ploughed the beauty mercilessly. Yet it wasn’t enough. She need more...  
The temptation was too great to resist.  
Consumed by their passions, the couple never noticed 18 rolling onto her front and crawling behind them on her hands and knees with the seductive, predatory grace of a stalking lioness. Her mouth watering at the sight of Videl's full rump swaying and dancing upon the Sayain’s arousal, she rose up and silently got into position behind the younger beauty. “OK, I want to try something a little different.”  
Surprised by the sudden, and much unexpected, declaration, the pair ceased their passionate coupling and looked back to find a sexually starved 18 eyeing them hungrily.  
“18? What are you-” Gohan began but was cut off by a pained cry from Videl.  
“No! 18, please! Not again! Nooo!!!” she pleaded, her eyes widening as she felt the android’s hands spreading her buttocks and the weight of her arousal pressing against her anus, the mushroom shaped head entering her easily. Despite its recent pillaging, she seemed to of lost none of its tightness and relishing the sensation of being back inside the girl, 18 pushed in all the way to her hilt.  
Feeling both her holes being stretched to their limit, Videl could only gasp and cling to Gohan as a potent cocktail of pain and pleasure washed through her. Her muscles were tensing involuntary, causing both the Sayain and Android to moan in their own pleasure as she writhed between them, Gohan’s thigh creating pleasurable friction against clit. Kami, she felt so full.  
“Oh fuck! Your asshole is still so tight!” moaned 18 hotly, her deft hands vigorously kneading the dark haired beauty’s succulent buttocks as she drew back, withdrawing more than half way from the grasping channel only to then forcefully drive back in.  
It took everything Videl had not to scream, the agony of this fresh violation an equal to that of the first. Mercifully, Gohan’s presence within her combated the pain somewhat and she tried to focus on the mass resting within her pulsing core. Seeming to sense her discomfort, he began gently rolling his hips against hers, being careful not to cause her any more discomfort while coming up to take her lips in a sweet soothing kiss. Gladly accepting the embrace, she pushed her tongue past his lips and into the spiced heat of his mouth as his arms encouraged her to move with him, rocking her slowly in small tiny circles that made her small body shudder with pleasure.  
“Oh Kami...” she suddenly moaned, breaking the kiss as her head rolled back and a white hot fire ignited inside her, melting her pained look away as she began pushing back against the shaft ravaging her rear passage. “Uhghhh…my butt...my pussy...they’re on fire...It’s too much…I think I am going to die…please...I need you both to fuck me...”  
“Well, you heard her stud,” growled 18, “let's fuck her brains out.”  
Growling lowly at the order, Gohan focused on the look of pleasure lighting up his Girlfriend’s features. Though furious at the idea of having to once again share Videl with the Bio-android, he couldn't deny it certainly held appeal and what with his loins growing painful; he found himself in no position to refuse. He gave a nod.  
“FUAAAHH!!!” cried Videl, her mouth falling open in a shriek as she felt them both beginning to move inside her, 18 savagely pummelling her arse while Gohan rocked beneath her in exquisitely deep strokes. Both moved rhythmically, methodically working her body the ways they knew she loved and sandwiching her tightly between them as the sensation of being doubly fucked set her body ablaze. “Oh Kami, oh kami, oh kami, oh shit….I can feel you…both your dicks are inside me…rubbing against each other…deep inside my…fuck me harder!” she finally moaned out in a sexual daze, to consumed by the feelings stirring within her to know what she was saying. “Oh yes...I love it...I love it...come on! Fuck me! Fuck me!”  
Encouraged by her heated demands, Gohan and 18 held nothing back as they moved together with great vigour, meeting the other’s driving thrust with one of their own and furiously fucking Videl into a fit of euphoric abandon. She squirmed and bucked between them, gyrating wantonly while her hands ran feverously across Gohan’s muscular torso, her wild screams echoing throughout the room to the lewd slaps of flesh hitting flesh as they slid in and out of her depths, moving in perfect union. Dimly, she was aware of large hands roaming up her sensitive navel, teasingly grazing every one of her sensitive spots before cupping her bouncing breasts.  
“Oh Kami! It’s so good, I’ve never felt like this before… it’s amazing! Yes! Yes! YES! OHHH KAMI! IT IS TOO MUCH! SO GOOD! GIVE ME MORE!” Pleasure mad, Videl shrieked and bucked as her lovers ravaged her. Tossing her head from side to side, her cries reached a crescendo when Gohan’s thin lips claimed her breast, sucking and nibbling her nipples while the thick base of his cock ground against her clit. “AH-AH-AH-AH-OH RAVAGE MY PUSSY! DEFILE MY ASS! OH KAMI! OH FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I’M CUMMING!!!”  
“Uhghhh… behave yourself you horny Slut,” commanded 18, her seductive voice strained as she fought to hold back her mounting climax while ramming her slick shaft inside the girl's succulent rump with fervent vigour as the dry walls began milking her shaft. Though she had no need to breath, perspiration was rolling down her back, and her golden hair clung to her brow. The night had been hard on her biotic implant, yet she could feel her climax building all the same, and it was going to be bigger than the others were, and certainly the last. Android or not, she was still human. “Ohhh…yeah, you’re asshole is convulsing, I bet this is the best fuck of your life. You are cumming from getting fuck by two cocks, but who’s do you prefer, mine or your boyfriend’s?”  
“ohhh-f-f-fuck….I…I…I can’t decide, they’re both so good….ohhh so fucking deep…yesss…give me your cocks…give me your fucking cocks!” Videl stammered, her world melting away in white-hot fires as her mind was rocked by one climax after another. She was trembling, shaking, and it felt like every nerve in her body was exploding, casting her down a volcanic straight of rapids. Sex was no longer a word or an act, she was sex personified, its living embodiment. “It’s…it’s amazing…ughh…Gohan…GOHAN!” Then the flames consumed her and she was beyond words.  
“Ohhh…Kami Videl, your pussy feels so good!” Gohan gasped, releasing her breast and falling back into the bed’s embrace as he rocked against her, using all that remained of his Saiyan strength to bounce her on his enflamed arousal while fighting off his own inevitable release as her walls writhed and sucked him deeper inside her channel. It wouldn’t be long now…  
Fuelled by unbridled passion and driven on the urgency of impending completion, the lovers flooded the chamber with a high symphony of desire rich moans. Yet just when it seemed that the euphoric sensations would never end, a pleasure unlike anything they had ever felt suddenly washed over them as they reached their peaks together and plummeted into the sea of sensory nirvana. 18 was first, unable to resist the deliciously tight grip of the teen's quaking arse any longer, she uttered a strangled gasp before seizing Videl's buttocks and plunged in as deep as she possibly could, a thick tide of her creamy seed exploding forth. Gohan was close behind and feeling the Android’s sudden jab through the thin membrane of convulsing muscle, his body jerked and he came inside her with a long howl of pleasure. Still ridding the vehement chain of orgasms, her thighs soaked by the copious fluid flowing from her writhing channel, Videl was overcome by the sensation of having them both spill themselves inside her and as a fresh climax shock her, she slipped into unconsciousness.  
They collapsed together onto the bed, shaking with mini-aftershocks and breathing hard. Too exhausted to move, time began to slip away as they basked in the wondrous afterglow, falling into a content sleep.

****************

Dawn was still a few hours away when 18 began to stir from her slumber. Carefully disentangling herself from the tangle of limbs and sheets, she quickly went about gathering up and slipping into her party attire before preparing to leave. Pausing at the door however, she cast a last look back over at the bed, smiling at the sight of Gohan and Videl tightly embracing in their sleep, too content in each other’s presence too notice her absence.  
Making a mental note to tease them later, 18 decide that it was time she left them to their privacy and silently left the room. However, all was not as it had seemed.  
“Thank Kami! I thought she'd never leave,” proclaimed a very awake Videl  
“Mmmm...” Gohan murmured, opening his eyes and looking down at her smiling face. There was no need to discuss what had transpired that night, they were content in the knowledge that only she held his heart and he hers. “So, ready to finish what we began earlier?”  
Videl’s smile broadened, but before she could answer he had flipped them around so that she was beneath him. Giggling excitedly at his forwardness, she lightly trailed her fingers down his rippling muscular abdomen to wrap around his already engorged erection, squeezing him playfully as carefully angled his arousal for penetration.  
“Videl...” he rasped out in pleasure as he felt her small hands working their magic while the swollen head of his cock glided across her folds, the slick heat of her desire washing over him. “I Love You.”  
“I love you to, big boy.-oohhhh!” Her eyes rolled and her back arched off the bed, a long moan of pleasure flowing from her as she felt his magnificent shaft slide effortlessly into her burning cavern. He filled her completely and she immediately raised her hips, wrapping her long creamy legs around his waist, urging him on by digging her heels into his buttocks.  
Drowning in the pleasure of their union, Gohan uttered a low moan as he felt the snug grip of her muscles enveloping him before instigating a slow, steady rhythm that he knew would bring her swiftly to ecstasy. He wanted to be slow and sweet, yet the sheer luxuriousness of being inside her once more overwhelmed his senses and made the steady rhythm near impossible to maintain.  
“Ughhh…so good!” he growled lowly, his hips slapping against hers in deep, primal strokes as he was Carried away by his need for her and thrust into her with everything he had; his solid arousal fitting so perfectly inside her that it almost seemed like they had been made for each other.  
“Oh...Kami...Yes...Gohan...Baby...Please...faster...,” gasped Videl, throwing her arms out to seize the headboard while her toes cured into as his every wild thrust caused her clit would rub against his hard pelvis. Desperately trying to receive more of the euphoric sensations he was invoking, she bucked and writhed in rapturous delight as he drove into her again and again, meeting his every lunge with a riposte.  
Driven by each other’s wanton cries, the couple’s movements gained speed as their fierce desire for one another built upon itself like a ragging inferno, scorching all that lay around it. In their frenzied state, it didn’t take Videl's over sensitised body long to reach its divine summit as she arched against his powerful form, a tsunami of pleasure crashing over her. Though nearing his limit, Gohan was stubbornly trying to resist the encroaching oblivion.  
Groaning through gritted teeth at the feeling of her plush walls contracting around him, he altered his position slightly with each piercing jab, methodically searching her depths until he felt suddenly stiffen beneath, her head falling back in wide eyed cry of voiceless ecstasy. Knowing he had hit her sweet spot, he focused all his efforts on hitting that mark.  
“Uh-uh-uh-oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh I'm going to cum Yes! Yes! YES!” Videl moaned; her release suddenly inevitable as every stab of her boyfriend’s cock ignited firecrackers behind her eyes. Hanging on the edge, she used the headboard like a spring and lurched forward. Wrapping her arms around Gohan’s neck, she pressed her body against his and seized his lips in a fierce kiss his lips, their tongues locking in an intimate battle the moment she gave herself to the pleasure. The dam broke and waves of fiery, electric pleasure crashed through her, shattering her body and soul before raising her like a phoenix from the ashes. She felt, rather than heard, Gohan moaning into the kiss as her body went wild with the climax and pulled him over the brink with her. Molten heat filled her centre as he released himself inside her and then, joined in the most intimate of fashions, they rode out their climax together before collapsed together in a loving embrace, utterly spent and finally stated.  
Wrapping has arms around her, Gohan pulled the soiled and rumpled bed sheets over them. Snuggling into him and making herself comfortable in the crock of his shoulder, she was half-asleep when she suddenly remembered her important news. “Gohan, I have to tell you something?”  
Nearly asleep, the hybrid groaned at the disturbance but didn’t open his eyes. “Hmmm...What's wrong Videl?”  
“You're going to be a Daddy.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> AN: so that’s it for now, but I am working on the remaining chapters as we speak. Once again, if you’re interested in buying my Kindle book ‘Sweet Temptations: The Babysitter’, all the details are available on my blog or else just do a search for the title on Amazon. Until next time, happy reading…


End file.
